


How to Seduce a Prince

by fromstarlighttodust



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crossdressing Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Prostitute Yuuri, Smut, Yoiroyaltyweek, Yuuri accidentally breaking hearts, phichit is the most excited, sexually confused viktor, suspicious chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstarlighttodust/pseuds/fromstarlighttodust
Summary: Prince Viktor is being pressured by his parents to marry. He has refused every woman they put in front of him until they demand he find a suitable woman to present them with. Viktor, wanting to rub their snobbery in their face decides to go to the red light district and employ their best prostitute, who just so happens to be Yuuri. Yuuri isn't sure what brought the prince to him, but he knows that Prince Viktor thinks Yuka is his real name and that he is a woman. The two end up on a whirlwind adventure, one motivated by money and the other by passion. What will happen when Yuuri and Viktor fall for each other? Will Yuuri be able to keep his secret?





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t that Viktor  _ meant _ to be obstinate. He just didn’t want to marry some countess because his parents thought that they’d be a good political match. Or the duchess before her. Or the the noble woman before that. If Viktor was to marry, he wanted to do it for love. He shuddered as he thought about the last group of women that his parents had paraded in front of him, like some kind of cattle. They had all been so boring. Predictable. Viktor didn’t like things that were predictable.

“Vitya!” A slightly raised voice called.

Viktor snapped to attention. “Huh?” He asked, cringing a little at how ungraceful of a response that was.

“Did you hear me?” his mother asked.

“No, I’m sorry,” Viktor sat up straighter and smiled at his parents, the king and queen.

“You must get married,” the king said. “If you will not accept any of the suitors we have presented you with, find a suitable bride your own way. We will hold a ball for you to present them at in two weeks. However, if they aren’t up to the standard we expect, you will accept the next woman we present you with. Is that understood?”

Viktor blinked at his parents. “Two weeks isn’t a lot of time.”

“Our terms have been set,” the queen replied.

Viktor pouted. That tone of voice left no room for argument. “Alright. Two weeks.”

The rest of breakfast went by in a blur, Viktor trying to figure out how how he would be able to convince his parents this plan was awful. Before he knew it, he was being tapped on the shoulder.

“Earth to Viktor,” Chris called.

“Ah, Chris,” Viktor turned to his friend. Chris was a servant, given to Viktor as a child, but as they got older he never viewed Chris as anything less than his equal.

“So, that’s some ultimatum they gave you,” Chris said, falling into step next to Viktor as they strolled the halls of the palace.

“I don’t know what to do about it,” Viktor whined. “I know that they want me to marry for political gain, but I don’t want that. I want to marry someone who makes me happy as much as I make them so. I wish I could show them how stuck up they are being.”

Chris hummed thoughtfully. “Why don’t you bring a wild card to the ball?”

“A wild card?” Viktor looked over at Chris.

“Yes, I’ve heard recently that there is a prostitute in the red light district that services some of the nobles. She’s the most requested girl they have and she doesn’t even have sex. Someone with talents like that might be useful,” Chris smiled.

“A prostitute?” Viktor frowned. “She would have to be awfully good to get my parents to accept her.”

“Well, you can go visit her. See if she’s up to snuff,” Chris shrugged.

“What’s her name?” Viktor asked.

“I have no idea,” Chris made a face. “Just ask for the best they have.”

“I guess I will be making a trip to the red light district…” Viktor said doubtfully.

“Worst that happens is you have a good time and need to come up with a different person for a date,” Chris said teasingly.

“I suppose you’re right,” Viktor smiled.

 

``~`**`~``

 

Yuuri was having a normal day. Well, as normal as one could have as the most successful prostitute in the red light district. He was tired, he had been working all day, arguably harder than the girls did. After all, he was in high demand and not one customer had any idea he was actually a man and he'd like to keep it that way. He twirled some of his long hair on his fingers, almost regretting growing it out while itching to get out of the long green dress he was wearing. While most girls opted for tight fitting clothes that were barely there, Yuuri preferred to wear long dresses and captivate men with glimpses of his legs.

He sighed. The charade was rough to keep up sometimes. And yet, it was a normal day. He had just finished with his last customer when one of his seniors came bustling into his room. He pulled the dress he had been shedding back up his shoulders when she entered, but relaxed when he saw it was Minako.

“I have one for you,” Minako said, almost sounding out of breath.

“I'm done for the day,” Yuuri shook his head.

“Yuka, trust me, you want this one,” Minako raised an eyebrow. “He asked for the best, too.”

Yuuri returned the look at the use of his fake name. “Who is it?”

“Get your dress back on and come see,” Minako smirked. She leaned in and whispered. “He’s standing right outside, hurry up, god Yuuri, milk him for all he’s worth.”

Once the dress was back in place, Minako opened the door. “As promised, the best of the best, Katsuki Yuka.”

When she stepped out of the way, Yuuri almost fainted at the sight of the prince. “Prince Viktor?” Yuuri whispered, remembering to drop his voice into more feminine tones a bit at the last second.

“Well, I'll leave you to work your magic, Yuka,” Minako winked at him and then sauntered out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

There was silence for a few seconds before Yuuri settled himself on a large cushion by the wall and arranged his legs to be showing just enough skin to be tantalizing. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the prince visibly swallow. 

“What can I do for you, your highness,” Yuuri asked in his most seductive voice.

“Uh…” the prince swallowed hard again. “I’ve come… To ask for your help.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at him, a look he knew had stalled out the brains of the most self assured men. He internally smirked when he noted the same response from the prince.

“I’m sure I can help you with whatever itch you have, your highness,” Yuuri stood as he spoke and slowly approached the prince, giving his hips a little extra swing as he went. When he was close enough, he leaned his body forward, forcing the prince to plop down onto the cushion behind him. “The rules are you do as I say, no touching me and if you’re very good, I’ll let you touch yourself. I don’t take off my clothes, but I promise you won’t be disappointed.”

Prince Viktor’s mouth opened and he let out a rather undignified squeak. Yuuri stared at him for several long moments until he was sure the man couldn’t formulate words and continued.

“My fee is $1000 for a session. A session can last up to one hour. If you want more time after that it’s another $1000 for a half hour. Do you understand?” Yuuri asked. He hated having to talk about money, but this was his livelihood after all.

“Yes, Miss Yuka,” the prince whispered.

Yuuri hummed his approval and placed a delicate foot between the prince’s legs. “What desires do you wish to have fulfilled, my prince?” he whispered.

“I want you…” the prince closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Oh, this was going to be good, Yuuri thought. Men didn’t have that reaction unless they were about to ask for something depraved. “I want you to come to a formal ball with me at the palace.”

Yuuri blinked. “You want me to what?”

“My parents want me to marry and I have to bring a woman who I think will be a suitable wife and I want to rub their snobbery in their face, so will you attend the ball with me?” the prince spoke in a rush, like he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to interrupt what Yuuri had been doing.

Yuuri dropped his legs back to its normal standing position. “Absolutely not. An entire night with one customer would lose a lot of money for me,” Yuuri said flatly, scraping the bottom of the barrel for reasons why he absolutely couldn’t play this role. His brain offered so few.

“I’ll pay your fee for the whole night!” the prince said quickly. “The ball is in one week and I’ll have my personal guard bring you over $9000. That should cover 5 hours, right? I’ll pay you more if we go over. Just, please help me out with this.”

Yuuri bit his lip, thinking. Minako had said milk the prince, right? And that much money was more than he’d ever make in a night. He nodded to himself. “Make it an even 10 and you have yourself a deal, your highness.”

The prince nodded. “Done.”

Yuuri blinked. This had to be some kind of impossible dream. Him, a lowly prostitute being invited to the palace as the prince’s date to a ball... It took him a few seconds to pull himself back into character. “Now that your demands have been met, you have 49 minutes. How would you like to use them?”

“Well, if it’s alright, Miss Yuka, I’d like to get to know you better,” the prince smiled charmingly.

Yuuri just managed to keep the look of confusion off of his face. “As you wish.”

He retreated towards the back of the room where a tea kettle sat on a small, portable stove. He set up the kettle to boil and turned back, settling a few feet away from the prince, making sure his posture was still seductive.

“I’m Viktor!” the prince gasped out and Yuuri almost laughed.

“I know who you are, my prince,” Yuuri said slowly.

“I meant, just call me Viktor, at least in private. All those honorifics aren’t necessary… But you should probably use them at the ball,” Viktor scrunched up his nose. “Politics, you know…”

Yuuri laughed softly. “You are nothing like I assumed you to be.”

Viktor tilted his head to the side. “Nor are you, Miss Yuka.”

Yuuri arched an eyebrow and wondered what Viktor had expected, but decided to leave that question for another time. If only he knew how different Yuuri was from expectations. “If you are Viktor, then I am simply Yuka.”

Viktor’s smile all but lit up the room. “Okay! It’s wonderful to meet you, Yuka. How am I different than you thought?”

The kettle squealed and Yuuri stood and poured tea for both of them before returning to the prince and offering a cup to him. He took it gratefully and sat with it wrapped in his hands. “You’re much more… human than I’d imagined,” Yuuri said finally.

“Human?” Viktor asked, confusion edging into his voice.

“Yes,” Yuuri said thoughtfully. “For those of us at the bottom of the food chain, royalty seems awfully god like. You seem like you could be any one of my customers.”

“I’ve heard you service some high end clientele,” Viktor said, pointedly.

“Ah, so when you asked for the best, you were asking for me specifically? What have you heard?” Yuuri asked, trying to hide any embarrassment that perked up it’s head with the knowledge that his exploits had made their way into the ears of the prince.

“I just know that you are a skilled seductress,” Viktor smiled pleasantly. “I thought that maybe that talent could translate to wooing my parents.”

“You want me to seduce your parents?” Yuuri couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose at the prospect. Wasn’t that like treason?

“Oh, no!” Viktor shook his head. “I just thought it could translate to… Um…”

Yuuri smiled. “To acts with a bit more decorum than prostitution?”

“Ah,” Viktor blushed a bit. “Yes, I suppose that’s what I was trying to say.”

Yuuri laughed softly into his cup of tea. “Most people do try to be delicate about my profession. It’s quite alright, Viktor. I know exactly what it is that I do for a living.”

“I’m sure you do,” Viktor’s blush darkened. “I didn’t mean disrespect.”

“I can tell by the fact that you are the shade of a lobster,” Yuuri said softly. “I haven’t taken offense.”

“I also heard that you don’t ever have sex,” Viktor said and then blushed impossibly harder. 

“I do not. Ever,” Yuuri nodded and then hardened his stare just a bit. “No matter who the client is.”

Viktor’s eyes widened. “I-I wasn’t asking… I didn’t mean…”

Yuuri took a sip of his tea and allowed Viktor a minute of relaxation as he looked away. “As long as we are on the same page,” he glanced the the clock tucked in the corner of the room. “24 minutes left, my prince.”

“What do you do when you’re not working?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri looked at him curiously. “I’m unsure what my free time has to do with anything.”

Viktor nodded. “You’re right. I’m sorry, I’m just want to know more about you.”

Yuuri thought about it for a minute. “I don’t do much. I like to ice skate and read.”

Viktor’s eyes lit up. “Ice skate? I ice skate!”

Yuuri smiled indulgently. “I know that.”

Viktor huffed out a sigh. “I suppose you know all about me.”

“No, as I’ve said, you have already surprised me, Viktor,” Yuuri replied, fighting down a blush that was threatening to form. Yuuri shyly blushed, Yuka didn’t.

“Good,” Viktor smiled. “You know, I think I like you, Yuka.”

Yuuri choked a little bit on his tea. “Excuse me?”

“I like you. You’re refreshing! Unpredictable,” Viktor beamed at him.

“I like you, too, my prince,” Yuuri said finally. “As a client, you have been quite lovely to service.”

Viktor blushed. “Do you not like… Doing what you usually do?”

Yuuri thought about that for a second. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his job… “No, I like my profession, just sometimes it can be difficult. People who don’t want to follow the rules, sometimes people want things I’m not comfortable with and it is tiring work. Yet, I do not regret doing it. It has provided for my family and I am grateful.”

Viktor lifted a hand to his lips thoughtfully. “I see. I’m also asking a lot of you, aren’t I?”

Yuuri smiled. “Well, it is not something I’m accustomed to and I will have to find a way to be presentable enough for a royal ball, but I believe that I can fulfill the role you ask of me. Your time is up.”

Viktor nodded and stood, pulling out an envelope from his jacket pocket. “Here is the payment for tonight.”

Yuuri nodded and took it. “It was a pleasure, your highness.”

After Viktor left, Yuuri opened the envelope and discovered double the fee for an hour in it. He slid down the door and pulled his knees to his chest. He was going to a royal ball as the date of the prince… As a woman. He had to keep up his Yuka persona in front of hundreds of people. He… He needed to call Phichit.

 

``~`**`~``

 

Vitkor was in trouble. Lots and lots of trouble. Yuka was amazing and beautiful and he was already falling hard for her. The first woman he'd ever found worth his attentions and, of all things she could be, she was a prostitute. 

“So, how was your trip,” Chris said merrily, meeting Viktor at the door to his private wing of the palace.

“Chris,” Viktor grabbed the other man’s arm and dragged him down the hall, away from where prying ears could hear. “Chris, I’m so screwed.”

Chris blinked at the language. “How so?”

“God, she’s amazing. Her name is Yuka- Katsuki Yuka- and I want her to be my actual bride, not just the tool to mess with my parents. She’s so perfect. I walked in and she didn’t even think twice. She didn’t treat me like I was royalty, she treated me like I was any client. It was so… Refreshing. God, I might love her,” Viktor rambled.

Chris stopped walking. “Viktor, don’t fall for a prostitute. It’s literally her job to make you feel that way.”

“I know,” Viktor sighed. “But it just felt different. I don’t know…”

Chris sighed. “Be careful, will you?”

Viktor nodded. “Oh, I need you to bring her the fee for the night. I promised her I’d send you over with it, but I also want to send her a dress.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “Of course you do, I’d expect no less from you.”

“What does that mean?” Viktor frowned.

“Viktor,” Chris gave him a pointed look. “There is no version of this that isn’t you being so extra that you send a prostitute a ball gown to go to your parent’s ball.”

Viktor stared at him and then burst out laughing. “The prostitute was your idea!”

“I have yet to decide if I regret that suggestion,” Chris replied. “I guess I’ll head over and commission a dress for your Yuka.”

Viktor nodded eagerly. “Please do.”

 

``~`**`~``

 

It took several days, but a dress at the request of the prince was finished faster than any other. Chris brought it to Yuka a few days before the ball. When he arrived, he was surprised by how classy her place of work was.

“How can we help you, sweetie?” The girl behind the counter smiled adorably.

“I have a delivery for Yuka?” Chris said, leaning against the counter.

“Um, Yuka isn’t taking customers right now. She’s on her break,” the girl said.

“That’s fine, I’m not a client. She should be expecting an advance payment,” Chris smiled.

“Hmm,” the girl hummed and glanced at the book in front of her. “Wait here for a second.”

Chris nodded and the girl dashed down a hallway and into a far room. A few minutes later she came back. “Okay, Yuka said you can come back.”

Chris followed her down the hallway and was led into a room where a beautiful Japanese woman was sitting on a cushion across from a tanned Thai man. They both turned to look as he entered.

“Miss Yuka?” Chris asked. 

The woman nodded and motioned gracefully to another cushion nearby. “I am. Have a seat.”

Chris settled down and looked her over. He wasn’t really supposed to stay, but he wanted to know what about this woman had captivated the prince. “I have your payment and a dress that Prince Viktor had made for you to wear to the ball.”

“He bought, Yuur- Yuka a dress?” The man asked, excited.

Chris looked at the man curiously, wondering who he was. He had stumbled over Yuka’s name so either he didn’t know her well or “Yuka” wasn’t actually her name. Somehow, he was more inclined to believe the latter. That didn’t bode well for Viktor’s infatuation. “Yes, he did.”

Yuka, to her credit allowed surprise to show on her face for only a fraction of a second. “I appreciate you bringing it to me,” she said smoothly.

“If you would, try it on while I am here so I can see if there needs to be adjustments made,” Chris held out the dress.

Yuka stood, the picture of grace and took the dress bag, sliding down the zipper to reveal the dress itself. She took a sharp breath as she looked over it. “It’s beautiful,” she said softly. “He didn’t have to do this.”

“The prince wished for your night at the ball to be as easy for you as possible,” Chris replied.

Yuka smiled gently. “Please extend my gratitude to the prince.”

“If you don't mind me asking, do you have any experience with balls?” Chris asked.

Yuka paused. “I have experience with a couple.” The Thai man snickered at that and Yuka frowned at him. “However, not with royal ones, I'm afraid.”

Chris nodded as the other man continued to laughed and Yuka took the dress and went behind a screen. When she came out, Chris was floored. The fabric matched her skin perfectly, embroidered with gold and blue flowers over the bodice that flowed down into the bright blue taffeta skirts with a matching bow around the waist. He knew what the dress looked like having commissioned it himself, but it looked nothing like it had on the hanger now that it was on Yuka’s body.

“Damn. You look hot. So feminine, too,” the man said.

“Phichit,” Yuka sent the man a quick, disapproving look. “Mind your tongue in the company of the servant of the prince.”

“Sorry,” Phichit shrugged and turned back to the food he had in front of him.

“Am I acceptable, sir?” Yuka did a small spin for Chris, the skirts ruffling around her beautifully.

“Chris. My name is Chris and you will out shine even the queen in that gown at the ball,” Chris managed to get out, snapping his mouth shut before he drooled.

Yuka blushed adorably. “I do not want to outshine the queen. I just wish to do a worthy job of being by the prince’s side for the evening.”

Chris took a deep breath. No wonder Viktor was head over heels for this girl. “You will.”

Yuka’s smile was bright as she looked down at the dress. “I almost feel like a princess.”

“Hold on to that, it is who you are meant to play on Viktor’s arm,” Chris said softly. “I have no doubt that the prince has put his faith in the correct person.”

Yuka turned that smile to Chris. “I will see you there, Chris.”

Chris nodded and handed her the envelope before standing and turning to leave. Once he was on his way back to the palace he finally allowed himself to breathe. He could clearly see why Viktor was smitten and Chris just might be, too. Which concerned him because Chris had never once been attracted to a woman and yet he had taken many a man to bed. Exactly who was Katsuki Yuka?

 

``~`**`~``

 

“Name,” The tall man standing at the door asked, looking Yuuri over.

“Katsuki Yuka,” Yuuri shifted in the gorgeous gown that Viktor had gifted him. “The prince wishes to escort me as his presentation to their Majesties, the king and queen.”

The man looked at him with an unamused expression. “Yes, you and every other girl who showed up here when they heard about the ball. I can’t let you in, Miss.”

Yuuri felt the blood drain from his face. Had this all been a joke? Was it the most elaborate scheme he had ever seen to entertain a bored royal? It was just then, as Yuuri began to spiral into panic that Chris appeared.

“Yuka!” He ran up behind the man who had denied Yuuri entry. “Thank God, Viktor was worried you stood him up. Don’t worry, Georgi, I’ve got her.”

Yuuri relaxed and gratefully took the hand that Chris extended to him. “It is good to see you again, Chris.”

Chris grinned at her. “Looking just as beautiful as the last time I saw you, Yuka. Viktor will be over the moon.”

Yuuri blushed lightly. “I hope the king and queen see it the same way.”

“Oh, I’m not sure anyone can deny you,” Chris beamed at him as he lead Yuuri into a small room off of a hallway. “You and Viktor will be announced in a little while. Before that, you must wait here. He is on his way to greet you.”

Yuuri curtseyed, lifting the large skirts of his dress just so. “Thank you for rescuing me from the door man, Chris.”

“No problem, actually my job,” Chris laughed and turned to the door. “Viktor will be right down.”

Yuka smiled and looked around the room that appeared to be a small study. He approached a nearby shelf and carefully pulled down a book, flipping it open. It was like this that Viktor found him, engrossed in a book, standing in the light of the moon that streamed through a window. Yuuri nearly jumped when he heard a gasp from the door.

“My prince,” Yuuri quickly shut the book and put it back on the shelf. “I apologize, I couldn’t resist.”

Viktor shook his head. “You may read as many books as you’d like, Yuka. I’m sorry for my reaction, I was just so taken by your beauty.”

Yuuri turned to face Viktor fully and took in the man’s appearance. He was wearing tight black pants that accentuated his legs just the right way and a purple and pink jacket held in place over his crisp white shirt with with gold chains that were also looped over one shoulder.  He had on gloves that revealed four out of his five fingers, covering only his thumbs. He all but glittered in the dimly lit room.

“You’re gorgeous,” Yuuri breathed and then covered his mouth in embarrassment.

Viktor blushed. “As are you, Yuka. Are you ready to charm my parents?”

Yuuri nodded. “I believe I am.”

Viktor held out his arm and Yuuri walked forward, looping hers through it. “Stay by my side and I’ll make sure that no one questions you too much. I know you aren’t entirely comfortable.”

Yuuri smiled up at Viktor. “It is a role I can play, my prince.”

Viktor looked surprised for a moment before he laughed. “I believe you.”

He led Yuuri to large doors that swung open before them and a voice called out, “Presenting His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Viktor Nikiforov and Miss Yuka Katsuki.”

Viktor swept into the room with Yuuri on his arm, the warm expression he had held in his eyes just moments ago melting into the colder look he usually wore. It was all Yuuri could do to keep up with him and not trip over the gown with all of the eyes in the room on him and Viktor. They went down the grand flight of stairs and continued until they were in the center of the room.

As Viktor took him into his arms, positioned to dance, Yuuri leaned in and whispered. “Formal dancing is not my strong suit, my prince.”

Viktor sent him a small smile. “Just follow my lead. I’ll look after you,” he whispered back. 

As the music started, Yuuri found it easy to follow the steps of the prince. Before he knew it he was actually having fun and he couldn’t stop the giggle of happiness that bubbled up and out of his throat. Viktor actually stumbled slightly upon hearing it.

“Your laugh is lovely,” Viktor said, looking down affectionately.

Yuuri blushed lightly. “Thank you, your highness.”

Viktor’s lips twitched downward before his face pulled back to a media ready smile. “I like it better when you call me ‘my prince’,” he muttered so no one else dancing nearby would hear.

Yuuri felt his blush darkening. “As you wish, my prince.”

Viktor smiled brightly at him and Yuuri felt a warm sensation fill him. THey danced for a few songs before Viktor led Yuuri from the dance floor. They made their way to a refreshments table and Viktor held out a flute of champagne to Yuuri. He took it graciously.

“You truly look exquisite,” Viktor murmured, reaching out to tuck one of the tendrils of hair behind Yuuri’s ear. Phichit had styled it in an intricate braid that wrapped around his head with soft waves escaping down his face. He had also insisted on doing Yuuri’s makeup for him, giving Yuuri dark rimmed eyes, sinfully long lashes and lips the color of cherries. The flush on his cheeks from dancing surely only enhanced the look.

“Thank you,” Yuuri smiled at Viktor. “I am having a wonderful time.”

“That’s good, because the hardest part is coming up. I have to present you to my parents,” Viktor actually looked nervous.

“Have you said anything about me?” Yuuri asked curiously.

“Just that I found a suitable woman to marry and that you were beautiful,” Viktor glanced around and then leaned in and whispered. “Probably should leave out your profession to them. The fact that you aren’t nobility should hurt them enough.”

Yuuri let a small smirk grace his lips. “I thought you wanted to rub it in their face, my prince? Don’t you think it would be even worse if they couldn’t help but like a prostitute?”

Viktor’s eyes widened and then he through his head back and laughed in earnest. “You are correct, Yuka. If you think you can pull it off, I won’t stop you.”

Yuuri’s smirk grew. “I did say it was a role I was prepared to play.”

“You did,” Viktor’s eyes twinkled as he held out his arm to Yuuri. “Come, let me introduce you.”

They made their way to the grand thrones that the king and queen sat in. Yuuri curtseyed deeply in front of them.

“And who is this,” the king asked.

“This is Katsuki Yuka,” Viktor smiled as he looked at Yuuri. “I believe her suitable to marry.”

“It is an honor to stand before you, your Majesties,” Yuuri murmured, his head still bowed. “I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your allowance of my presence here tonight.”

“She is quite lovely,” the queen commented. “Who is your family, girl?”

“We are just humble people, your Majesty,” Yuuri peaked up covertly to gauge their reactions. Very little showed on the queen’s face, but the king took a moment to hide his shock.

“What could you offer this country as the wife of my son?” The queen asked.

“Yuka is kind, Mother, I believe she would rule at my side with a just hand-” Viktor started but the queen silenced him with a sharp look.

“Hold your tongue, Viktor. I asked the girl,” the queen said.

Yuuri took a deep breath and then spoke. “Someone from my position is acutely aware of the needs of your people, your Majesties. I believe I could alleviate some of the fears they hold while also aiding his highness in creating a more substantial financial enterprise.”

The king was the first to speak after Yuuri, even Viktor looking at him in surprise. “How would you do that?”

“Trade, your Majesty. With an Eastlander ruling next to his highness, greater trade routes with the East could be opened,” Yuuri spoke delicately.

There was silence for a moment before the king laughed. “She is quite well spoken, Viktor. Where ever did you find her?”

Viktor glanced at Yuuri. “The red light district, Father.”

The silence that fell was heavier than the last. “You have presented us with a prostitute?” The king finally managed.

“A prostitute I may be, however it gives me knowledge that others may not have. Such as how to sell an idea for more money than a physical object, your Majesty. I can assure you my purity, for I sell the idea of my body to my clients and no more,” Yuuri fought off the blush he felt coming on as he told the king and queen of the nature of his business.

“Yuka’s rules are very clear, Father,” VIktor said quietly. “Don’t touch her and she will not take off any of her clothes. She has a very commanding presence.”

Yuuri turned his eyes to Viktor, surprised he would give up the information that he had a session with him. Viktor smiled softly back at him. “Yes, those are my rules,” Yuuri confirmed.

The king looked like he was about to say more before the queen interrupted. “I haven’t seen my son smile like that in quite some time,” she said thoughtfully. “Viktor, go and enjoy the ball with your suitor. We will contemplate out decision.”

Viktor bowed and Yuuri curtseyed again before they retreated back to the refreshment stand. “That went better than I had expected,” Viktor admitted. “Did you mean what you said?”

“I didn’t lie, if that is what you are asking,” Yuuri replied. “With an Eastlander next to you on the throne, new trade routes could be established. Once you win over your parents, you should find one to rule by your side.”

Viktor opened his mouth but before he could say anything, a few nobles came over to chat with him. The rest of the night was spent socializing with all types of nobility and by the end of it, Yuuri was exhausted. He and Viktor never got another moment alone until they were standing on the steps of the palace.

“Yuka, I want to ask you something,” Viktor said slowly.

“Yes, my prince?” Yuuri smiled tiredly.

“Will you-” Viktor was cut off my the sound of a horn. Yuuri turned and saw Phichit pulled up the the steps in his beat up old sedan.

“There is my chariot,” Yuuri laughed. “What was that?”

“Another time,” Viktor smiled. “Perhaps I will see you again.”

Yuuri smiled and curtseyed to the prince. “Til the next time, my prince. You know where to find me.” On a whim, he leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Viktor’s cheek before turning and walking down the steps to Phichit’s car. Opening the door, he turned back and gave Viktor one last smile. Viktor watched the car drive away with his fingers still touching the place that Yuuri’s lips had graced.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, do you think it worked?” Phichit asked.

Yuuri sighed. “I don’t know, Phichit.”

“It’s been a couple days,” Phichit pointed out.

The two were lounging in Yuuri’s room at the brothel, Yuka not having any clients scheduled for the next two hours. Yuuri hitched up the long skirt of his dress and lay back on the cushion he was sitting on. “We don’t need to discuss it again. It was just a lovely dream,” Yuuri huffed.

“But, Yuuri,” Phichit flopped over on the floor dramatically, crossing off of his cushion to lay his head next to Yuuri’s. “What if the king and queen decided to accept you?”

Yuuri froze. “Me? Oh no, they won’t after hearing I’m a prostitute. Perhaps we opened some doors for Viktor to find a wife he wants.”

“Yeah, but _what if_ ,” Phichit pressed.

Yuuri turned his head to look into the excited eyes of his best friend. “Then I believe there might be an issue with what is between my legs,” he pointed out seriously.

“Who says you need to tell them?” Phichit blinked innocently.

“I can’t produce heirs,” Yuuri replied.

“So what? There have been royals who couldn’t conceive before,” Phichit pointed out. “There are ways around that.”

“It’s a pipe dream, Phich. Why would the prince chose me when he could have anyone?” Yuuri stifled a yawn. “Drop it, I want to take a nap before my next client.”

Phichit huffed but didn’t say anymore. Yuuri had just managed to doze off when the room to his door crashed open. He sat bolt upright, instinctively smoothing down his skirt to see Minako standing in the doorway. “What did you do?” She hissed.

“What?” Yuuri asked blearily.

“Explain to me why there is palace guards at the door to my business with orders to escort Katsuki Yuka and her chosen servant to the palace,” Minako whispered harshly.

“Yuuri,” Phichit gasped out. “He chose you.”

“Oh no,” Yuuri whimpered. “Oh… _Oh no_.”

“What. Did. You. Do?” Minako demanded.

“He was the prince’s date to the royal ball!” Phichit said gleefully. “And made such a good impression on the king and queen that now they want Katsuki Yuka to be Crown Prince Viktor’s bride!”

“Bride??” Minako looked like she needed to sit down. “BRIDE?”

Yuuri felt like he was going to pass out. “You said milk him, Minako. He paid me $10,000 to go. I didn’t think that they would want me to _come back._ ”

“You have to take me as your servant,” Phichit turned to Yuuri with puppy dog eyes.

“Phichit,” Yuuri held up his hand. “I am a man. I think it is time to come clean.”

“No,” Phichit cried. “Marry the prince!”

“He’s right,” Minako said slowly.

“Thank you,” Yuuri muttered.

“No, Phichit is right. Someone like you on the throne could be incredibly advantageous. You’re smart and gentle, Yuuri, and you know what it’s like to be here, at the bottom. You could do real good for the country,” Minako thoughtfully nodded to herself. “You have to go.”

Yuuri buried his face in his hands. “God… Alright I’ll go. I’m blaming both of you when I’m arrested for treason.”

Phichit bounced happily. “I’m so excited!”

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Yuuri sighed and then sent a sharp look to Phichit. “Phich, what’s my name?”

“Yuuri,” Phichit looked confused.

“No, I am Yuka. Yuka, Yuka, Yuka,” Yuuri pinched the bridge of his nose. “No slip ups like when Chris was here. If I have to play this role, I am Yuka the prostitute. Forget you know me as Yuuri.”

Phichit nodded seriously. “Your name is Yuka.”

Yuuri nodded. “Alright, let’s go Phichit.”

They met the palace guards outside the brothel, accompanied by Chris. “Yuka!”

“Hello again, Chris,” Yuuri smiled. “I did not expect to meet you again so soon.”

“Nor did I,” Chris gave Yuuri a small bow. “I am honored to escort you back to the palace to be Prince Viktor’s bride. I assume this is your chosen servant?”

Yuuri took in a slow breath. “Yes, this is Phichit Chulanont.”

Chris nodded at Phichit. “Read to join our ranks?”

Phichit grinned. “I was born ready. Good to see you again.”

Chris returned the smile and held out a hand to a luxury limo behind him. “After you, Miss Yuka.”

Once they were all settled into the car and on the way, Phichit grinned. “Whatever you did, you have to do it again Yuu-chan!”

Yuuri just managed to keep from rolling his eyes. Yuu-chan was probably easier for Phichit to remember than Yuka. “Smooth, Phich.”

“Yuu-chan?” Chris questioned. “What’s that mean?”

Yuuri smiled at Chris. “It’s like an affectionate way of saying my name.”

“Ah, he probably shouldn’t use that in the public,” Chris said. “Just like I have to call Viktor his highness when people are looking.”

Yuuri nodded. “Understood. Thank you for the information.”

Chris didn’t respond, but kept looking at Yuuri with a curious expression. Finally, Phichit broke the silence. “Does Yuka have something on her face?”

“No,” Chris replied, breaking his stare. “I’m just amazed by how lovely you are. Considering I’m gay.”

Yuuri felt color drain from his face and was grateful for the layers of makeup that Phichit had insisted on applying to him. “I appreciate the compliment.”

Chris nodded. “We’re here. Viktor is waiting for you in the study you met in before the ball. Do you remember how to get there?”

Yuuri nodded. “Thank you, Chris.”

Yuuri just managed to keep himself from running down the hallways to the small study. When he reached the door, he turned to Phichit. “Wait here.”

“You go it,” Phichit grinned and Yuuri turned back to the door.

Slowly he swung it open and saw Viktor sitting in one of the chairs. “My prince,” he said softly, closing the door behind him.

“Yuka,” Viktor looked up and smiled. “You seem to have left quite the impression on my parents.”

“I can see that,” Yuuri said, looking away from those gorgeous blue eyes. “Viktor, I was not prepared to play this role long term.”

Viktor’s smile fell. “I know. I’m sorry, but I’m glad it’s you.”

Yuuri’s eyes snapped back to Viktor. “Why?”

“Why what?” Viktor looked confused.

“Why are you glad it’s me?” Yuuri asked.

“I like you, Yuka. You’re the first woman to catch my eye,” that smile was back on Viktor’s face and it made Yuuri a little sick to his stomach. Viktor knew nothing.

“You don’t know me,” Yuuri said slowly. “You know nothing about me.”

“Well, of course I will court you before we marry,” Viktor replied as if it was nothing.

“I must make sure my family is taken care of,” Yuuri sighed.

“I will see to it personally,” Viktor nodded in acceptance. “They will not go without.”

Yuuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I accept.”

Viktor beamed at him. “Thank you!”

“My friends believe I can do good for the country,” Yuuri said quietly. “I hope I can fulfill their expectations as much as I meet yours.”

“I have faith in you,” Viktor’s eyes were soft when he looked at Yuuri, but Yuuri was terrified. Everything was just a clothing malfunction away from falling apart.

 

``~`**`~``

 

Viktor was humming quietly to himself as he went through his normal morning routine. It had been a long time since he had felt like this, excited to go about his day. The change was Yuka. Amazing, beautiful Yuka. She was so perfect, even when she had looked scared in the study the night before. It was understandable, she had just been dropped into the life of a royal.

The strength in her pretty brown eyes when she had accepted the situation had just assured Viktor of how hard he had already fallen for her. He would dare say that he was in love with Yuka, but it wouldn’t do to rush into telling her so. Viktor had to make Yuka fall for him, too, so she wouldn’t pull back when he confessed to her.

When that time came, he would tell her about how he had pleaded with his parents to let him marry her. He would tell her about how he had fallen to his knees in front of his father and begged him to accept a prostitute as the future queen in exchange for the happiness of his son. How he had implored his mother to allow him this joy. How they had been so reluctant until he had fully prostrated himself before them, both hands and knees on the floor, tears in his eyes as he whispered how much she already meant to him.

When that time came, he would tell her how he would give up the world if she asked, just to see that soft smile and hear that beautiful laugh. He would tell her how he would rearrange the stars in the sky if she wanted him to. How he would bend to her every whim as long as she stayed at his side.

He already loved her so much that Viktor could already imagine the wedding, Yuka coming down the aisle dressed in white, ready to give him her forever. He imagined sweeping her off her feet and showing her how much he loved her. He imagined her blushing as she ran her fingers through his hair, whispering soft nothings to each other.

And, god help him, he could imagine the sound of tiny feet pattering around the halls of the palace. Beautiful babies that looked like a mix of gorgeous Japanese and strong Russian. He could imagine a child with Yuka’s dark hair and his blue eyes, or his silver locks and her brown orbs, a mix of both parent’s features on their delicate face as they giggled. He could see Yuka being the most wonderful mother as he hailed himself the luckiest man alive.

“Viktor,” Chris’ voice called to him. “What are you thinking about?”

Viktor smiled at his friend. “I’m just so happy Yuka decided to stay here.”

Chris sighed. “It’s good to see you like this, but I’m concerned.”

“About what?” Viktor tilted his head to the side.

“There’s something off about her. I don’t know what it is or even why I feel like this, but I want you to be careful, Viktor,” Chris crossed his arms.

Viktor rolled his eyes. “Yuka is a sweetheart, Chris. You’ve seen that.”

Chris nodded. “I have seen it, but didn’t you say that she said this was a role she was playing? How do we know what she’s really like if she’s just acting?”

Viktor frowned. “I don’t think that’s what she meant, Chris.”

“Maybe you should ask her. While you’re at it, ask her if Yuka is her real name. That kid she brought as a servant almost called her something else once,” Chris plopped into one of the plush chairs nearby. “I want this to be your perfect fairytale, but I also want you to be safe.”

Viktor sighed. “Alright. I’ll ask her, but when she answers, I want you to back off.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “Fine, but only if I’m satisfied with her answers.”

Viktor nodded and stood before his friend. “How do I look?”

Chris looked him up and down. “Every inch the extra royal you are.”

Viktor wrinkled his nose. “Is that a good thing?”

“Yeah, I think it is,” Chris nodded his approval.

VIktor grinned. “Time to go get my wife-to-be!”

Viktor pranced out of his quarters and made his way to the room that Yuka had been given for the time being. He knocked on the door to have it opened by the man that Yuka had brought with her.

“Hello, I’m looking for Yuka,” Viktor said brightly.

The man let out a low whistle. “Damn, you’re dressed to the nines,” he said and then glanced over his shoulder. “I’m Phichit, Mr. Prince Sir. Yuu-chan is getting dressed for the day. Do you mind waiting a little bit and I’ll bring her out once we figure out these rich people dresses?”

Chris snorted. “I can help. I have a bit of experience.”

“Uh…” Phichit peered over his shoulder again. “Let me see if Yuu-chan is okay with that. I’m only allowed in here because I’ve known her since we were kids and I’m pretty sure she doesn’t want to wrestle that monstrosity alone. I’ll be right back.”

The door closed quickly and then a few minutes later they heard a sound that could only be described as verbal exasperation from within before the door opened again and Phichit appeared again. “Yuu-chan says that the rules still apply no matter how many unnecessary layers and strings are on this dress.”

Viktor stifled a laugh behind his hand. “I expect no less of her.”

Phichit nodded. “Yeah, so pray for me, I have to go help her figure this thing out.” And then the door closed again. Fifteen minutes, what sounded like a groan of pain and several bangs later, Phichit was standing in the doorway, panting slightly.

“Strictly speaking, how many of these ridiculous skirts does she actually need to be wearing?” He asked. “Please say two before she hits me again.”

“Oh, for the love of god, I’m coming in,” Chris said, pushing past Phichit to enter the room. “Yuka, honey, I’m coming to help you, I’m gayer than a rainbow cresting over a black and pink zebra striped fedora, you don’t have to worry about me touching you.”

Yuka gasped and turned away as he entered the bedroom and he took in the scene. She was laced into a corset that he was impressed was done up correctly and had a loose underskirt hanging around her hips. She brought her arms up to cover her chest as he entered and he saw a light blush tinge her cheeks. “Chris!”

“This is a disaster,” Chris said, taking in the room. “I’ll make Viktor commision you dresses that are less work than this. We’re going to have to teach Phichit how to dress you, though.”

“Please leave,” Yuka said quietly.

“Yuu-chan, I’m sorry!” Phichit looked terrified as he stood behind Chris.

Chris looked over how uncomfortable Yuka looked and then the grabbed a slip that had been discarded on the floor and turned away, handing it to Phichit. “Get her in this so she’s covered up. You guys definitely need help.”

Phichit nodded nervously and then disappeared for a few moments before tapping Chris on the shoulder and calling out. “We’re all indecently decent over here.”

Chris turned around. “Alright, let’s get this done. Arms up, Yuka, I’m going to dress you.”

They made quick work of the complicated dress that had been left in Yuka’s room for her to wear and when they were done Phichit whistled again. “Damn, that was rough but you look great, Yuu-chan.”

“I almost feel like this dress was a test,” Chris muttered. “It was unnecessarily complicated for someone who has been operating with the wardrobe you had.”

“Thank you for the help,” Yuka said softly. “But please don’t do it again. I dislike people seeing my body.”

“I’m sorry,” Chris replied. He felt bad for barging in now that he was looking at the vulnerable look on Yuka’s face.

“It’s-It’s alright. Just next time Phich and I will manage on our own,” Yuka blinked several times like she was trying to blink back tears.

Chris floundered for a second and then brightened up. “Viktor is waiting for you outside.”

“To ‘properly court me’ I assume,” Yuka said, her tone soft but there was a layer of dry amusement there that Chris couldn’t help but admire her for.

Yuka walked over to the door and opened it. Viktor blinked as he looked at her, the floor length embroidered dress hugging her body over her corset-cinched waist and flaring out into a wide skirt that swished when she walked, held out by the multiple layers she was wearing under it.

“Good morning, my prince,” she said quietly.

“You’re stunning,” Viktor whispered.

“Thank you,” Yuka smiled and took the arm Viktor offered her.

“I thought I'd show you the gardens,” Viktor beamed at her and led her to the gardens. The spoke lightly for a while before Viktor glanced back at Chris and Phichit trailing them.

“Yuka, if this is just a role you play, who are you truly?” Viktor asked nervously.

Yuka paused. “Shy. I am shy and quiet. This confidence is but a persona I use to fulfill the role I need to play.”

“I want to know you completely,” Viktor smiled at her. “Don’t hesitate to be yourself with me.”

“That is easier said than done, my prince,” Yuka looked down at the ground. “What if you hate what I truly am?”

“I could never hate you,” Viktor replied.

“I sincerely hope that to be true,” Yuka muttered.

Viktor leaned closer and whispered. “Chris thinks Yuka isn’t your real name.”

Yuka stopped then. She studied the ground before biting her lip. “He would be correct, my prince.”

Viktor looked at her curiously. “Why use a fake name?”

“Most prostitutes do,” Yuka replied. “He is smarter than I gave him credit. I should have known he would notice when Phichit slipped up that one time.”

“What’s your real name?” Viktor asked.

Yuka sighed. “I don’t want to tell you. Not until I’m sure this isn’t simply a beautiful dream. My name is all I have to hide inside.”

Viktor considered her words. “How can I prove it to you?”

“Time is all that could tell you that,” Yuka sounded almost scared.

“I won’t pressure you, Yuka,” Viktor smiled as encouragingly as he could.

“Thank you,” Yuka whispered and looked away, but her arm tightened around his.

Viktor couldn’t help the happy flip his heart made. Yuka was truly the woman meant for him. No other could take her place.

 

``~`**`~``

 

That night, Yuuri lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Today had too many close calls. Viktor’s questions flitting through his mind. Dare he believe that Viktor could love him for who he was? Did he dare think that maybe what came between his legs might not matter?

Yuuri sighed. Even if Viktor was somehow miraculously okay with the fact that Yuuri was in fact a man, the longer he let this lie continue the harder it would be for him to tell the truth. He could almost imagine the hurt it Viktor’s eyes when he found out that the woman he had taken so much time to court had been lying about something so important for so long.

And yet, it felt nice to hear those words from Viktor’s mouth. He desperately wanted to believe that the prince couldn’t hate him, no matter what. WIth that thought, Yuuri closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

After a month and newly commissioned dresses that were much less complicated, Yuuri and Phichit were beginning to become accustomed to life at the palace. Nearly every day Viktor would turn up and Yuuri’s door and take him to different parts of the palace. After the first walk in the gardens, he hadn't again brought up the fact that Yuuri had confessed Yuka wasn't his real name, but Yuuri occasionally caught Viktor looking at him curiously as if he wanted to ask something. In exchange for the silence, he let occasional slips of “Yuuri” through his “Yuka” persona. 

Every now and then he would allow a bright blush to grace his cheeks, maybe stutter over a word shyly or just wring his hands in front of him instead of responding to Viktor’s flirting with coy counters. Every time he did, the affection in Viktor’s eyes was enough to drown him. One day he even confessed to the prince that when he wasn't engrossed in his alter ego, anxiety would eat him alive. Viktor had looked sad at that, promising that if he ever witnessed an anxiety attack he would do whatever he could to help.

Yuuri was grateful. Viktor was so kind to him, so gentle and understanding that Yuuri couldn't help but let his heart swell with love every time Viktor offered his arm to Yuuri before they strolled together. He couldn't help but find Viktor's laugh to be the most melodic sound he'd ever heard. Couldn't resist getting lost in the sparkling blue that was the prince's eyes. Could do nothing but strive to be the cause of the heart shaped smile that seemed to appear more and more often.

And yet, there were things that dug into Yuuri’s mind and needled him into discomfort. The fact that a few of the dresses Viktor had ordered were low cut enough that he'd have to find a way to lift up his pectoral muscles to make them look like breasts to wear. The way that Chris had a habit of staring at Yuuri for much longer than necessary, as if Yuuri was some kind of foreign text he was trying to decipher. The sheer amount of gifts that Viktor lavished him with.

In fact, it was the gifts that were the worst. Right now, Yuuri was sitting a the plush chair in his room, his fingers running over a gold and diamond necklace Viktor had given him yesterday. It was exquisite and he loved it, but this necklace, just the most recent in a slew of gifts had been given to Yuuri for no reason. He had done nothing to earn it and it made him uncomfortable.

Where Yuuri came from, nothing was ever free. No one just gave anyone else something and expected nothing in return. Case in point, for the honor of surviving, Yuuri had needed to turn to selling himself. He couldn’t fathom that Viktor didn't want something for all of these gifts and more than likely, Yuuri was already behind in payment. He had already accepted too many presents without giving proper contribution back.

And that brought him to his next problem. Exactly what could he offer a prince? Anything he could buy with the money he had squirreled away was nothing compared to the royal treasury. He wasn't particularly gifted at crafting in any form, so that was out of the question… All his brain would supply was his old tried and true. While it was less than traditional, the only thing Yuuri had to offer Viktor for everything he gave him was, in fact, himself. As a man with a background in prostitution, himself was something he could give Viktor with expert precision. At least, most of himself.

When there was a knock on his door, Phichit stood to answer, as always, but this time Yuuri followed him closely. Once the door was opened, Yuuri pushed Phichit out of the room while grabbing Viktor’s hand and pulling him in, swinging the door shut behind them. There was a stunned silence as Viktor stared at him with wide eyes and Yuuri calmly clicked the lock on the knob.

“Yuka?” Viktor asked, nervousness clear in his voice.

“I have decided on your payment, my prince,” Yuuri said lowly, in his most seductive voice.

“M-my payment?” Viktor blinked, confusion in his tone.

“Mhm,” Yuuri hummed his agreement. “For this beautiful necklace.”

“Yuka, I-” Viktor started to say something but was silenced by one of Yuuri’s fingers at his lips.

“Hush, don’t speak. I have nothing of worth to give you in return for the fine things you present me with, but I hope that my services can be enough for at least a portion,” Yuuri lowered his hand and took Viktor’s leading the prince to the bed and gently pushing him to a sitting position.

“Yuka,” Viktor whispered, but when Yuuri turned sharp eyes to him, he wisely closed his mouth.

“Remember my rules, my prince and I’ll take care of you,” Yuuri sent him a sultry smile and then let his fingers trail over Viktor’s shoulders as he climbed onto the bed behind the other man. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Viktor, letting his hands slide down the firm chest, his breath just tickling Viktor’s ear. He felt the shudder run through Viktor’s body and he internally smirked.

Pressing a heated kiss to the side of Viktor’s neck, he reached the top button of the crisp baby blue shirt the prince wore. Slowly, he opened the buttons one by one, running the other hand down the perfectly sculpted torso underneath. His lips continued to lay hot kisses along Viktor’s neck and jaw as he went, until the shirt was open and Yuuri slowly slid around Viktor’s body, down to kneel in front of the other man.

He looked up into beautiful blue eyes to see them blown with want, a pretty pink blush over the alabaster cheeks. Viktor was breathing hard and his hands were fisted into the sheets on either side of his thighs, as if it was all that was keeping him from breaking Yuuri’s rules. For crying out loud, Yuuri thought. He’d barely started and Viktor looked completely wrecked.

Leaning up, he pressed his lips to the center of Viktor’s chest and trailed a line of kisses upwards until he could whisper into Viktor’s ear. “You act like you’ve never been touched before,” he whispered teasingly.

Viktor shook his head almost violently, nearly knocking into Yuuri’s who just managed to pull back in time. “I-I… We… Um-” Viktor floundered for a moment before Yuuri sat back on his heels to give the prince room to clear his head momentarily. Viktor took a deep breath before continuing. “Royals are discouraged from… Relations with others before marriage. Matters of succession and such,” Viktor managed to get out.

Yuuri paused. He hadn’t thought of that. “Do you wish me to stop, my prince?”

“Please,” Viktor all but whimpered. “Please don’t stop.”

Yuuri couldn’t help the smirk that spread over his face then as he leaned back in and pressed a kiss to the corner of Viktor’s lips. It was the closest he’d ever gotten to kissing someone he was servicing, but Viktor turned his head, as if trying to get more.

“Uh-uh,” Yuuri said teasingly, pulling back and looking into the pleading blue eyes. “I don’t kiss on the lips. Don’t forget to behave.”

Viktor nodded quickly and took in a shuddering breath as Yuuri licked a line down his neck to Viktor’s firm chest. After a second he leaned back and looked up at Viktor again. “Marks?”

Viktor blinked back at him like Yuuri had spoken another language. “W-What?”

“Can I leave marks on you, my prince?” Yuuri asked clearly.

Viktor looked frozen for a second but then nodded. “Only where I can cover them.”

Without wasting another second, Yuuri leaned back in and sucked a hickey onto the pale skin of Viktor’s chest while his hands travelled lower and undid Viktor’s belt. “Lift your hips,” Yuuri whispered from where he was busying marking Viktor’s body and Viktor lifted himself slightly so Yuuri could slide his pants and underwear down, not bothering to bring them lower than the shiny black boots Viktor wore. He sat back then, admiring his work. Viktor was panting, the flush now making its way from his cheeks down his neck and chest, shirt open and pushed back on his shoulders, pants down around his calves, cock hard and red, standing at attention, pressed against his well muscled stomach stomach.

Yuuri reached up, tracing small patterns over VIktor’s trembling thighs, looking into his eyes. “Are you alright, Viktor?”

Viktor swallowed hard. “Yuka,” he whispered. “I thought you didn’t…”

Yuuri smiled. “I don’t have sex, you are correct. This isn’t sex. This is me, using what skills I have to make you feel good,” Yuuri frowned then. “Usually I use a condom, but I don’t have one here.”

Viktor looked almost panicked. “Can you not do it?”

It took all of Yuuri’s self restraint not to laugh at the worry on Viktor’s face. “No, my prince. I will do without for you. I promise you I have no disease.”

The relief on Viktor’s face was palpable. “I trust you.”

Yuuri smiled a genuine smile, not a carefully crafted seductive one, his heart warmed by the sincerity in Viktor’s voice. He leaned forward and gently bit and sucked on Viktor’s inner thigh, causing the prince’s legs to fall open as much as they could while still restrained by his pants around his calves. Viktor let out a shuddering gasp and clapped a hand over his mouth.

“Let me hear you,” Yuuri whispered and Viktor’s hand fell to clutch the sheets again.

After repeating his treatment to the other thigh, satisfied with the dark hickeys on pale skin, he leaned forward and swirled his tongue around the head of Viktor’s cock, an unrestrained moan coming from above him. Licking down the length, Yuuri looked up to see Viktor’s eyes squeezed shut as he moaned.

“Don’t take your eyes off me,” Yuuri whispered against Viktor’s cock and waited until those blue eyes darkened by pleasure opened and focused on him again before he opened his lips and sucked the head into his mouth. Viktor’s moan this time was closer to a scream as Yuuri expertly sucked and flicked his tongue against the slit, tasting Viktor’s precum.

That was a new flavor. Having never given a blow job without a condom before, Yuuri wasn’t accustomed to such tastes. Humming softly to himself, which caused Viktor’s already shaking legs to nearly vibrate at the feeling, he decided he didn’t entirely mind the taste. It tasted better than latex, at least. He continued to suck, bobbing his head down further as he pressed his tongue against the underside of Viktor’s cock, ripping whimpers and groans from Viktor’s throat.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Yuuri pushed Viktor’s legs open a little further and wisely held them in place as he slid all the way down that glorious cock until his nose pressed against Viktor’s navel. His eyes were locked with Viktor’s until that moment when Viktor’s mouth opened in a silent scream, a little choked whine the only thing able to make its way out of this mouth and Viktor threw his head back. He waited patiently, swallowing around the thick length experimentally, until Viktor looked back at him, whimpering as Yuuri’s throat muscles constricted around him. Yuuri held there for a few more seconds before pulling back and plunging right back down in rapid succession.

“Yu-Yuka!” Viktor almost screamed around his moans. “I’m going to… Stop, Yuka, I can’t-”

Yuuri didn’t stop. He just pushed as far down as he could and Viktor’s entire body shuddered with pleasure as he came down Yuuri’s throat. Slowly, Yuuri pulled back as Viktor continued to come, wanting to taste it on his tongue. He sucked on Viktor’s cock gently until the man whimpered above him and he pulled back, swallowing all that was left in his mouth.

“Did you feel good, my prince?” Yuuri whispered softly, looking up at Viktor adoringly.

“Yuka,” Viktor fell forward bonelessly, wrapping Yuuri in still shaking arms. Yuuri tensed momentarily before relaxing into the hug. “Yuka, love you. I love you.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I love you,” Viktor said quietly, squeezing Yuuri tighter. “You don’t have to say anything. I didn’t mean to tell you until I was sure you felt the same but… You always manage to surprise me.”

Yuuri gently pressed his face into Viktor’s chest, a blush on his cheeks. Viktor loved him? Dare he believe the soft declaration? Could Yuuri let himself be warmed by the gentle words he had longed to hear? No, Yuuri realized. Viktor loved Yuka. Yuuri and Yuka weren’t the same. Slowly, Yuuri untangled Viktor’s arms from around him and he pulled away.

“Thank you for the gifts, your highness,” Yuuri said softly and turned away, missing the look of hurt in Viktor’s eyes. “Do you wish to walk today or would you like to recover for a while?”

Viktor was silent for a few minutes before he stood, pulling his pants back up as he did. “I think I need to shower after that. Maybe go to confession,” he joked weakly.

Yuuri smiled, even if it was a little tense. “I understand.”

Viktor reached out for him, but aborted the motion half way through before he turned to the door and strode over, opening it. Chris and Phichit nearly fell into the room from where they had been pressing their ears to the door.

“Yuu-Chan!” Phichit bounded past Viktor to Yuuri. “Get it, girl.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, even as he registered the motion as undignified. “Hush, Phich.”

“I will come back later,” Viktor said softly and then he was gone. Yuuri sunk down to the floor as soon as the door was shut again.

“Yuuri?” Phichit asked gently, concern shining in his dark eyes.

“He loves her,” Yuuri whispered.

“What?” Phichit plopped down next to Yuuri. “Who?”

“Viktor loves Yuka,” Yuuri pulled his knees to his chest, his hands smoothing wrinkles out of the skirt to try and keep his anxiety at bay.

“That’s… Good, isn’t it?” Phichit sounded confused.

“Yes, for the plan to make me his bride. No, for my heart,” Yuuri muttered into his knees.

“What do you mean?” Phichit blinked.

“I’ve fallen in love with him, Phich. Me, Yuuri, not Yuka. I want him to love me as I am, but he loves the fake person I created and I didn’t realize how much it would hurt,” Yuuri felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Oh, Yuuri,” Phichit sighed. “I’m so sorry.”

Yuuri fell into his friend’s arms and let the tears flow. He wished he could take it all back, return to a time before he had fallen for the crown prince and just tell him he couldn’t be what Viktor wanted by virtue of his gender.

And the worst part? He had waited too long to come clean. Yuuri had no way out now.

 

``~`**`~``

 

“I don’t understand,” Viktor said, hurt lacing his voice.

“Tell me what happened,” Chris said gently.

“Yuka… She…” Viktor motioned openly downwards before continuing. “And the she sat there and looked at me with such devotion in her eyes that I couldn’t help it. I told her I love her.”

“So, you confessed after she blew you. What don’t you understand?” Chris looked skeptical.

“Instead of saying it back or even acknowledging my feelings, she pulled away from me and called me ‘your highness’,” Viktor flopped down onto his bed and pulled a pillow to his chest, hugging it close.

“Explain this hurt to me, Viktor. I don’t get it,” Chris sat next to Viktor on the bed.

“She stopped calling me ‘your highness’ after the ball. She started calling me Viktor or ‘my prince’ exclusively. ‘Your highness’ is formal, ‘Viktor’ is casual and ‘my prince’... That one felt like I belonged to her in a way. I thought that her calling me that meant she wanted to keep me,” Viktor rolled on his side, squeezing the pillow until it nearly folded in half.

“Maybe she just didn’t think about it,” Chris pointed out.

“No, you didn’t see the look on her face. It looked like I had stabbed her,” Viktor squeezed his eyes shut. “I really thought… Maybe she could love me.”

Chris sighed and placed a gentle hand on Viktor’s shoulder. “Give her time. Some people take longer than others, Viktor. Plus, think about where she came from. Yuka probably can’t give her love as easily as you can. That doesn’t mean she won’t one day grow to love you.”

Viktor took a deep breath. “I need a shower,” he muttered and stood, resolving to bury his feelings until Yuka was willing to accept them.

Chris narrowed his eyes when the door to the bathroom closed. While he had said what he had to comfort Viktor, the nagging feeling that there was something very off about Yuka was just getting stronger. He considered cornering Phichit and demanding answers, but he could tell the Thai man’s loyalty to Yuka ran as deep as his own to Viktor. He needed to find out more about Yuka, but first he had to figure out how. The only thing that Chris was sure of was that he would protect Viktor, no matter the cost.


	4. Chapter 4

It tore at Yuuri. The knowledge that Viktor was in love with a figment of Yurri’s imagination ate away at him. And worse, ever since he had serviced him, Viktor had been poorly hiding a look of sadness in those bright blue eyes. How has he managed to screw up so badly? Had his performance been off? Was Viktor disappointed that Yuuri couldn't give him more in return? Yuuri let out a frustrated whine as his anxiety spiralled.

“Yuuri…” Phichit’s voice called out to him as the Thai man knelt on the floor next to Yuuri.

“Phich, I can't do this,” Yuuri whimpered, clenching his fingers into his nightgown.

“Shh, Yuuri it's okay, I’ve got you,” Phichit soothingly rubbed Yuuri’s back.

“How did I mess everything up?” Yuuri whined.

“I don't think you messed everything up,” Phichit said gently. “I think you and the prince need to have a chat, but I think you should give him more credit.”

“A chat?” Yuuri repeated.

“Yes,” Phichit replied. “I think… Yuuri, I think you should tell him the truth.”

Yuuri’s eyes shot to Phichit. “What if I lose him?”

Phichit sighed. “I don't think you will, but if you do, that's better than what you're doing to yourself now.”

Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut against his tears as he heard a knock at the door. “No…”

“Do you want me to send them away?” Phichit asked. Yuuri nodded.

He could hear quiet voices and then there was a hand on his back. “Phich, it hurts…”

“Yuka,” Viktor's voice was next to him. Yuuri’s eyes shot up and he saw Phichit standing by the door, looking distressed. 

“As it turns out I can't deny the prince,” Phichit smiled weakly.

Yuuri buried his face into his knees. “Please… Go away.”

“Yuka…” Viktor knelt next to Yuuri.

“Don't call me that,” Yuuri growled, suddenly angry and Viktor looked at Phichit for help.

“Yuu-chan,” Phichit said softly.

“Yuu-chan, tell me how to help,” Viktor gently stroked his fingers through Yuuri’s hair and suddenly Yuuri felt lighter. He leaned slightly into the touch and Viktor understood. He continued to stroke Yuuri’s hair, even as he settled on the floor. “Did I ever tell you about the time that I snuck into the kitchens and ate almost three pies before I was caught?”

Yuuri snorted into his knees and shook his head. Viktor grinned and began to tell Yuuri stories of how mischevious of a child he had been, playing all kind of pranks all over the palace. Before he knew it, Yuuri was laughing, unable to keep a smile off his face.

“Thank you, my prince,” Yuuri said softly after the most recent story. “I am alright now.”

Viktor smiled. “I’m glad.”

Yuuri bit his lip. “I have a request.”

“Anything,” Viktor replied immediately.

“There are a few things I need to think about and make a decision on. Could you leave me to myself for a few days?” Yuuri looked up at Viktor imploringly.

Viktor studied his face for a few moments before nodding. “Of course. Take all the time you need.”

Yuuri sighed in relief. He had been afraid to ask, afraid of the look on Viktor’s face when he did, but Viktor seemed to understand. Viktor stood an smiled down at him. “Come find me when you are ready. I’ll be in my wing of the palace.”

Yuuri smiled weakly back. “Of course, my prince.”

Once Viktor and Chris had retreated, Phichit settled back across from Yuuri. “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know, Phich,” Yuuri responded. “I have to figure this out. What is more important to me and what I can live with.”

Phichit nodded. “No matter what you chose, I’m behind you, as always.”

 

``~`**`~``

 

Yuuri paced around his room. “I’m going to do it, Phich. I’m going to tell him the truth.”

Phichit watched his best friend circle the room and sighed. “Okay, I don’t disagree with this decision. How do you plan to?”

“I-” Yuuri paused. “I’m going to write a letter. My writing skills are better than anything I can do verbally.”

Phichit nodded in agreement. “Fair enough. Are you just going to hand it to him?”

“Yes,” Yuuri bit his lip.

“I don’t meant to add stress to you, but what happens if he rejects you?” Phichit asked softly.

Yuuri chewed on his lip. “I have no doubt that he will turn me away, Phich, he just deserves to know.”

Phichit exhaled slowly. “Okay.”

“Before… Before I give him the letter, I think I want to give him everything of me,” Yuuri whispered.

“What?” Phichit’s dark eyes widened.

“I want to give him all of me. The things that I never allowed, I want him to have. I love him, Phich,” Yuuri stopped pacing. “I love him.”

Phichit stood and took Yuuri’s shaking hand. “I know you do, Yuuri, but can you turn your back on it once you give him everything?”

“From the moment he laid eyes on me, I belonged wholly to him. I just didn’t realize until it was too late. I’ve spent these last few days wondering if I can live with being alone after I let him take all that I have to give and I decided… I decided that at least I will have the memory,” Yuuri’s eyes were filled with tears, but he refused to let any fall.

“Yuuri, you are so strong,” Phichit whispered. “If the prince turns you away, he’s an idiot. You’re worth so much more than that.”

Yuuri offered a weak, watery smile. “Thank you, Phich.”

 

``~`**`~``

 

Four days and a lot of anxiety later, Yuuri found himself walking through the halls of Viktor’s wing of the palace. He couldn’t say he wasn’t nervous, but he had made his decision and he wasn’t going to let himself back out now.

“Viktor!” Yuuri smiled as he saw the prince walking down the hall towards him, accompanied by Chris.

“Yuka,” Viktor looked surprised to see him, which Yuuri guessed was understandable.

Yuuri stopped in front of Viktor and shyly looked up at him. “My prince, is there somewhere we can talk in private?”

Viktor glanced at Chris and Viktor offered Yuuri his arm before leading him away. THey ended up in Viktor’s private chambers, which, Yuuri supposed was ideal, actually.

“What is it, Yuka?” Viktor tilted his head to the side.

Yuuri bit his lip. “I decided that I want you to know who I am completely. I can’t say I’m not afraid, but you deserve to know and I don’t know if I can live with myself if I don’t tell you.”

“You don’t have to be afraid,” Viktor smiled. “There is nothing you can tell me that will change how I feel about you.”

Yuuri took a deep breath, studying the floor. “I know you believe that, but before I tell you, I want to give you a gift.”

Viktor looked confused. “What gift?”

Yuuri looked up and met Viktor’s eyes. “Me,” he whispered. “I want to give you what no one else has had.”

Viktor’s eyes widened, even as Yuuri leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to Viktor’s. After a few moments of gentle kissing, Yuuri pulled back. “That was my first kiss,” Yuuri blushed. “Now my lips belong only to you, my prince.”

Viktor’s cheeks tinted pink and his eyes were still wide as Yuuri turned away for a second before reaching out to take Viktor’s hand and leading the prince to the bed. He pushed Viktor onto the bed, just as he had days before, but this time it wasnt behind the confident veil of Yuka. This time, it was just Yuuri, doing what his heart told him to.

He hesitated, nervously linking his fingers together in front of him and he looked shyly at Viktor. “I want you to have all of me, my prince. I want you to have what no one else ever could and tonight, I want to give it to you as me, not Yuka.”

Viktor’s mouth opened, but no words came out. Yuuri continued. “I’ll tell you everything afterwards, I promise. I just… Want to have this before everything changes.”

Viktor blinked up at him and slowly nodded. “Anything for you.”

“Just call me Yuu tonight,” Yuuri said quietly. “Don’t say Yuka and I will tell you my true name after.”

Viktor nodded again. “As you wish, Yuu.”

“And also,” Yuuri bit his lip as he produced a strip of fabric. “I need you to cover your eyes until after it is over.”

Viktor looked confused, but allowed Yuuri to secure the fabric around his eyes. “This is odd,” Viktor said quietly. “I can’t see anything, but I trust you.”

Yuuri placed a gentle hand on Viktor’s cheek and pressed their lips together. “My prince,” he whispered and pressed another gentle kiss to those lips before pulling back. “I love you with my whole heart.”

Viktor gasped and reached out blindly. Yuuri caught one of those hands and brought it to his lips, kissing each knuckle. “I love you too, Yuu.”

Yuuri smiled and then set to work, disrobing Viktor and himself. For himself, he left the panties and a thin underskirt in place, planning on just pushing them to the side to keep his cock restrained. He didn’t need to be giving up his secret before he meant to. Viktor, however was now laying back on the bed completely naked. 

His cock was already half hard as he made a soft sound of embarrassment. “I can almost feel your eyes on me.”

Yuuri snorted out a soft laugh. “It is a lovely sight to behold.”

Viktor smiled at the direction that Yuuri’s voice had come from. “You are the only one who is allowed to see me like this.”

Yuuri felt a blush heat his cheeks and he bit his lip as he squatted down and pushed. He gasped as the plug he had inserted into himself earlier in lue of prepping before taking Viktor’s impressive length shifted slowly out of his body.

“Are you alright?” Viktor tilted his head to the side.

“Mhm,” Yuuri said, feeling oddly empty. “I’m going to touch you now, alright?”

Viktor nodded enthusiastically as Yuuri settled on the bed next to him and pressed his lips to Viktor’s and ran his hand down the toned chest. Their lips moved slowly against each other as Yuuri traced patterns over Viktor’s body with his fingers. Viktor gasped into his mouth as Yuuri’s skilled fingers brushed along his length and he arched his back slightly off the bed.

“You’re still so sensitive,” Yuuri giggled against Viktor’s lips.

“T-this is only my second time being touched in such ways,” Viktor stuttered out.

“I know, my prince,” Yuuri murmured and pressed his lips against Viktor’s again. “But it is helpful because you got hard so fast. Less effort I had to put in to getting it up.”

Viktor huffed softly. “Don’t tease me, please, Yuu.”

Yuuri smiled and kissed Viktor one more time while stroking Viktor’s cock with a lubed hand before he lifted himself and straddled those amazing thighs. “As you wish.”

Taking hold of Viktor between his legs, he guided the tip to his hole and slowly started to sink down. God, it burned. In hindsight, Yuuri should have prepared himself a little more. It hurt so badly, but the look of pure ecstasy on Viktor’s face was enough to keep going. When he nearly had Viktor all the way inside he shifted the skirt around to pad the space between his balls and Viktor’s groin. 

Once he was fully seated, both of them panting, Viktor full on whimpered. “So tight,” his head was tossed to the side and he was gasping into the pillows. “Oh, god it feels good.”

Yuuri let out his own whimper, but it was more from pain than pleasure like Viktor’s had been. “Hurts,” he whispered, curling forward and pressing his face into Viktor’s neck.

Viktor’s hands came up and gently ran up and down Yuuri’s back. “Hurts? Why does it hurt?” He asked, alarmed. “It’s not supposed to hurt…”

Yuuri panted as he let his body adjust to the intrusion. “Just give me a second… You’re too big…”

Viktor made a small sound like he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to laugh at that but he really wanted to. “Yuu, can I kiss you? Please?”

Yuuri nodded into Viktor’s neck and then sat up, pleased to note the motion made Viktor shift inside him and it didn’t feel awful any more. He leaned in and kissed Viktor deeply and then, not breaking the contact of their lips, he lifted his hips experimentally. Viktor’s body was trembling underneath him and the silver haired man gasped into Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri sunk back down slowly and sighed softly as he felt a small jolt of pleasure melting the pain away.

“Now my body belongs to only you as well,” Yuuri whispered and then lifted and dropped again, ripping a moan from Viktor’s throat. “I can never sell it to another.”

Yuuri quickly found a rhythm, bouncing himself on Viktor’s cock until the older man was a mess of gasps and screams of pleasure. Viktor didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands. He kept grasping the sheets, then pulling at his own hair, then his hands would lift towards Yuuri before aborting their trip and falling back to the bed. Yuuri reached out and laced his fingers through Viktor’s on one hand and guided the other to rest on his hip. Viktor held on to that hip like it was the only thing keeping him grounded.

“Yuu,” Viktor whined out between moans. “Yuu, so good, feels so good, Yuu-”

“Are you getting close, my prince?” Yuuri asked softly, picking up his pace. THe pain was gone now, leaving him with just pleasure coursing through his body. He used his free hand to rub himself through the skirt and groaned.

“Almost- gonna… YUU!” And without any more warning, Viktor was painting Yuuri’s insides with thick ropes of come.

Yuuri shivered at the feeling and stroked himself harder until he came with a shuddering gasp into the material of the skirt.

He slumped forward and rested his forehead on Viktor’s chest. Viktor’s hands came up and wrapped around his back. “Are you alright?” he whispered.

Yuuri groaned softly and slipped off Viktor to she side. “Leave the blindfold,” he muttered as Viktor’s hands trailed upwards.

The hands dropped back down to rest at Viktor’s sides. “Okay.”

Yuuri got up and half limped, half walked into Viktor’s bathroom, grabbed a towel, ran some water on it and came back. “I’m going to touch you again.”

Viktor nodded and Yuuri ran the towel over him, cleaning up the lube and come. “Yuu,” Viktor called.

“Hm?” Yuuri hummed.

“I love you, no matter what,” Viktor said quietly.

“I love you, too,” Yuuri whispered. “I’m going to use your shower, okay?”

Viktor nodded and lay in the center of his large bed. Yuuri took a long shower in Viktor’s spacious bathroom, mentally preparing himself for what was coming next. Yuuri knew what was coming. He would give the letter to Viktor and Viktor would read it and then tell Yuuri to leave. He could only hope that the prince wouldn’t yell at him or look at him with those hurt eyes he had seen more than he would like already.

When he got out, he found Viktor had dozed off, bathed in the light of the moon streaming into the bedroom. Yuuri smiled at him affectionately and just stood, watching Viktor for much longer than he probably should have. He contemplated waking Viktor up to give him the letter, but maybe it was better this way. This way he didn’t have to deal with the reactions. This way he could just leave the letter and go back to his old life at the brothel like this had been simply a wonderful dream.

Yuuri hesitated. He didn’t want to leave. With a start, Yuuri remembered his own words. “ _ Now my body belongs only to you as well. I can never sell it to another. _ ” He realized he had meant it. He couldn’t go back to the brothel because his body belonged to the beautiful man peacefully sleeping away the night. He would have to find another career. Yuuri sighed. Perhaps that was better, it would be harder for the prince to find hi to exact revenge that way.

_ But what if he accepts you as you are _ , his brain whispered. Yuuri shook his head. There was no version of this story that turned out that way. There wasn’t a single time Yuuri had let himself think that Viktor might be okay with his secret. No, it was better this way. This way he could let Viktor find someone more worthy than himself.

That thought hurt him to the core. By god, he  _ wanted _ . He wanted to stay by Viktor’s side, he wanted to feel the warmth of that smile. He wanted to cuddle into that firm chest and sleep as calmly as VIktor was. He wanted to pleasure Viktor more, witness that gorgeous sensitivity that rubbed Yuuri in all the right ways. He couldn’t. He had to leave. There was no happy ending for Yuuri. In the end, this was all he got.

Leaning over VIktor’s sleeping form, he gently removed the blindfold and pressed a soft kiss to the other man’s forehead. Vikor stirred slightly and made a little happy noise in his sleep before rolling onto his side and adorably hugging a pillow. Yuuri smiled. He would cherish this memory for the rest of his life.

Finally, he pulled his dress back over his head and took the letter he had hidden in its skirts and pressed his lips to the envelope before placing it on the nightstand and retreating from the room. Going back to his room, he collected his few belongings and left the palace as quickly as he could, glancing back one last time before he disappeared into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oki, so... I'm sorry about the end notes in advance but it just had to happen. You'll understand, I'm sure. I'm still laughing about it.

Viktor woke slowly, the sun streaming into the room. As he blinked his eyes open, the first thing he registered was that the blindfold had been removed from his eyes. Glancing around, the second thing he noticed was that Yuu was missing. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and then sat bolt upright, realizing he had fallen asleep before hearing what Yuu had wanted to tell him. Maybe she had left because she was mad at him for that. It was then that his eyes caught sight of the envelope on his nightstand.

He reached over and picked it up, smiling as he noticed his name in elegant scrawl over the front. Yuu must have left it for him. He opened the envelope eagerly.

 

_ My prince~ _

_ I fear that my ability to verbalize will not be sufficient for the conversation this should be, so I am writing you this to tell you the truth. First, I want you to know that I truly love you with everything that I am and I wish I had told you the truth before that fact could hurt both of us. I know that you are probably confused by now and when you finish this letter, you will send me away but that's alright. I would have left of my own accord, as it is too painful to see you in love with someone else, even if it is someone of my own creation. _

_ Second, my given name is Yuuri.  _

_ Third, and this is the big one, I’m a man. I pretended to be a woman to work at the brothel and when I was told to come back to the palace, my friends convinced me to keep up the charade. By the time I realized that you needed to know, that I couldn’t bear the thought of continuing to lie to you, it had been too long to hope for your forgiveness. I didn’t want our beautiful dream to end, but you don’t deserve what I have done. You deserve someone who doesn’t have to lie about who they truly are in order to find their way to your side. _

_ By now, I’m sure you’re horrified with me and with what I have done to you, if all has gone according to plan. I’m sorry I have ruined you in this way I just… Well, to put it bluntly I am selfish and I wanted… I just wanted the memory so that I can never forget how happy I was with you. I’m sure you must hate me now and I can’t blame you. _

_ I’m truly sorry for all of the hurt I’ve caused. _

 

_ Forever yours, _

_ Yuuri    _

 

Viktor blinked. He reread the note several times. He could feel a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach,  _ I would have left of my own accord. _ Yuuri’s absence was now beginning to make him nervous. He stood, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders and moving quickly to the door.

“Chris!!!” He shouted, knowing the other man shouldn’t be too far away.

There was a nearby clatter and Chris appeared, looking flustered. “Viktor? Are you alright?”

“Chris,” Viktor’s eyes were wide. “Where is Yuuri?”

“Yuuri? Who’s Yuuri?” Chris’ confusion was evident. 

Viktor held out the letter to Chris who read it over quickly. “Where is he?”

“Shit,” Chris muttered. “I don’t know where he is. You’ve seen him more recently than I have. I  _ told  _ you there was something wrong with “Yuka”!”

Viktor’s face wrinkled into what could only be described as a snarl. “There’s nothing wrong with him,” he hissed.

Chris looked taken back. “That’s not- Viktor, I just meant that I could tell that there was more to the story than he let on,” he paused and let out a low whistle. “But a man, geez. What are you going to do?”

“I need to find him,” Viktor muttered. “I need to… To...”

Chris rested a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll go to his quarters.”

Viktor nodded quickly and turned back to his room. “I’ll meet you back here afterwards.”

After hastily getting dressed, Viktor sunk back down onto the bed. Yuka was, in fact, Yuuri and Yuuri was a man. This was a problem. This was a very big problem. Viktor’s feelings hadn’t changed. He still loved Yuuri, no matter what gender he was, but there was no way the royal council would accept a man by the future king’s side. Hell, he would be impressed if he could convince his parents to accept Yuuri. Could they conceivably continue to pretend for the rest of their lives? Viktor shook his head. That wouldn’t be fair to Yuuri.

There was a knock at the door and Viktor looked up as Chris entered, trailed by Phichit. “Seems like Yuuri is gone. Found this one looking worried in his room.”

Phichit shifted from foot to foot for a second before he seemed to make a decision. “How could you turn him away?” He demanded.

“What?” Viktor asked, dumbfounded.

“Yuuri agonized over telling you the truth and even if he wouldn’t admit it, he hoped you could love him enough to still want him,” Phichit spat angrily. “He told me he was going to give you everything and if you can’t see how much that means, you’re an idiot.”

“Hey, calm down,” Chris said, alarmed.

“You’re mistaken,” Viktor said quietly. “I didn’t turn him away. I woke up this morning and he was gone. I found a letter later that explained everything to me and now I need to find him.”

“What?” Phichit gasped. “Damn it all, Yuuri…”

Viktor stood. “Chris, I need to have a council with my parents. You and Phichit are coming, too, but no one else.”

“Understood,” Chris nodded and turned away, only to pause and look back at Phichit. “Come on, pipsqueak.”

“Pipsqueak?” Phichit gaped up at Chris.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Chris lead Phichit down the hallway.

Thirty minutes and a lot of stress later, Viktor found himself standing in front of his parents, nervousness flooding his heart.

“What is it, Vitya?” The queen asked softly. She could obviously see how tense he was.

“I need help,” Viktor said after another moment of hesitation.

“With what?” The king asked.

“I need to find someone,” Viktor bit his lip. “I need to find Yuuri.” After a deep breath, Viktor explained the whole situation to his parents. When he finished, there was a stunned silence for nearly a minute.

Finally the king spoke. “We will prepare for your future bride to arrive at the palace within the week.”

“Excuse me?” Viktor blinked in confusion.

“It is unfortunate that your choice turned out as it did, but as per our deal, we will arrange for a woman of our choosing to arrive so you can be wed,” the king clarified.

“No!” Viktor almost shouted. This wasn’t why he had called this meeting. He needed permission to use the palace resources so he could find Yuuri. “I need to find him!”

“Perhaps you are right. Maybe we should pursue him for this treason,” the king mused.

“What?” Viktor gasped out.

“I won’t let you,” Phichit stepped forward, only to be restrained by Chris.

“Don’t,” Chris hissed.

Phichit looked up at Chris in anger, but Viktor snapped before any more words could be exchanged.

“ABSOLUTELY NOT,” Viktor was shouting, borderline hysterical screams and he didn’t know how to stop. “I WANTED TO FIND HIM AND BRING HIM BACK AND FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET APPROVAL TO MARRY HIM. IF YOU WON’T HELP ME I’LL DO IT MYSELF.”

The king and queen looked shocked at his outburst. “Vitya,” the queen started, but Viktor cut her off.

“If you  _ dare _ lay a hand on a single hair of his perfect head, you are no parents of mine,” Viktor growled out. “I will kill you with my own hands and burn the country to the ground.”

“How dare-” the king started, but the queen silenced him with a calm hand over his.

“What can I do? I know his name is Yuuri, he’s poor and works in a brothel. I know what it feels like to have sex with him. Should I try to find him that way? Should I sample every anus in the country until I find my Yuuri?” Viktor wasn’t entirely aware he was talking aloud until Chris started laughing out loud, cutting the tension in the room.

“Ooooooor I can show you where he definitely is. You know, save you all of that sex,” Phichit blinked innocently at Viktor who was starting to blush.

“Vitya,” the queen called softly.

“Mother,” Viktor turned to her, his face hardening again. “You can’t stop me.”

“Vitya, are you sure this is the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, no matter the cost?” The queen asked slowly.

“No matter what it takes, I will marry Yuuri,” Viktor met her eyes without hesitation.

“Go get him,” the queen smiled. “We will all figure out together how to get passed this.”

Viktor’s face broke into a smile and he turned on his heel. “Show me where I can find my demented cinderella, Phichit.”

 

``~`**`~``

 

Yuuri stood stock still in the center of the ice. He had wanted to come to the old rink by his home to work out his feelings like he had always had before, but right now he was having trouble finding the will to even move.

“Yuuri!” A voice called to him.

He turned and saw Phichit. In a flash of horror, his eyes widened and he skated to the side of the rink. “Phich! I left you behind!”

“Yeah, thanks for that, but that’s not important right now,” Phichit reached out and grasped Yuuri’s hands. “Right now, I have to make sure you don’t run away.”

‘What?” Yuuri looked confused before his eyes focused over Phichit’s shoulder on the figure entering the rink. “Viktor…”

He had a moment of stupid fear, that Viktor was about to see him him form fitting athletic gear with his overgrown hair tied up in a loose bun to keep it out of his eyes and not the dresses he had always worn before with his hair and makeup perfectly styled by Phichit’s capable hands. That fear quickly melted into the sheer panic that came right after at how  _ the prince was walking up to him after the bomb he dropped _ .

“Let me go,” Yuuri gasped and tried to pull away, but Phichit held fast.

“Yuuri,” Phichit said calmly. “Trust me.”

Yuuri looked into his friend’s eyes and slowly relaxed. Phichit wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him.

“Yuuri,” Viktor spoke breathlessly as he walked over and leaned on the barrier. He seemed speechless for a moment  “....Perhaps we should have discussed your penis.”

Yuuri’s mouth fell open and he stared blankly at the prince. “Huh?”

“It would have been nice to know,” Viktor looked up at him and smiled weakly. “If I had known, we could have made the sex not hurt.”

Yuuri blinked blankly at Viktor. “What?”

“Yuuri,” Viktor met Yuuri’s confused gaze. “If you don’t kiss me right now I might die.”

“You… You want me to kiss you? You want me at all?” Yuuri looked like he was about to fall over.

“He threatened to kill his parents if they tried to hurt you,” Phichit said quietly. “Like legitimately, threatened the monarchy.”

“I am the monarchy,” Viktor muttered.

“But you’re not the country and you threatened that, too,” Phichit replied.

“What’s going on?” Yuuri squeaked out.

“I believe what happened was the crown prince announced he would give anything to marry you to the king and queen,” Phichit said with an impish grin.

Yuuri turned wide eyes to Viktor who smiled, his cheeks darkening. “Even with my penis?” Yuuri couldn’t resist. He penis had gone from being known about by very few people to being talked about by an awful lot of them. 

Phichit released his hands and fell into hysterical giggles. Viktor blinked for a few seconds before he started laughing, too. Yuuri tried to keep a straight face, he really did, but he lost the battle soon after the other two and then all three of them were laughing hysterically for several minutes.

Finally, sobering up, Yuuri leaned over the barrier and pressed his lips to Viktor’s. After kissing for a while, Viktor pulled back and smiled. “Yuuri, would you skate with me?” He reached down to a bag that Yurri hadn’t even noticed until now and pulled out a pair of ice skates.

The pair found themselves skating around the rink together, occasionally pausing to kiss, totally oblivious to Phichit recording the whole thing on his phone. For this moment, at least, everything seemed like it would be alright.

 

``~`**`~``

 

“Raise your head, child,” the queen said in her soft tone.

Yuuri looked up, nervous. He was standing in front of the king and queen, wishing he had taken the time to change out of his athletic gear before being presented to them.

“What do we have to do so that I can marry Yuuri?” Viktor asked from his side.

“Your father and I have spoken and come to the conclusion that no one outside this room can know about this turn of events. Yuuri will have to keep playing the role of a woman if you wish to maintain this relationship,” the queen said.

“I’ll do it,” Yuuri said without hesitation. “I just want to use mt real name, not Yuka. Yuuri is a gender neutral name.”

“Very well,” the queen nodded and then she turned to Viktor. “I’m glad to see you happy, my son.”

 

``~`**`~``

 

_ Is the crown prince courting a man? Video emerges of what appears to be Crown Prince Viktor Nikiforov skating on an ice rink and kissing another man. Who is the mysterious stranger and what does this bode for the young woman that was brought to the palace to be the prince’s bride not two months ago? _

 

Viktor and Yuuri sat next to each other as the reporter on the television screen rambled off information about the video that Phichit had take at the rink.

“Oh no,” Yuuri whispered and all Viktor could do was nod in agreement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri this whole chapter:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Courtesy of TheWaywardSong  
> (If you're on mobile you might have to view it in landscape)


	6. Chapter 6

“I swear I didn’t mean to,” Phichit looked distressed.

“What were you thinking?” Yuuri whispered. “Posting that video after everything?”

“I didn’t! I didn’t post it!” Phichit looked like he was about to cry.

“How did they get it, then? Phich, you were the only one in the rink with us,” Yuuri crossed his arms. He didn’t like having to be the one to yell at Phichit, but he was the only one who didn’t want to kill the younger man at this point. Even Viktor was angry.

“I tried to send it to Chris,” Phichit said in a shaky voice. “I knew he would want to see, but I didn’t notice I’d mistyped the number until after the news reports were out. It was just a four instead of a three. That’s all I did, I swear.”

Yuuri sighed. “You have to be more careful,” he muttered and then pulled his friend into a hug. “Now we have to figure out how to fix this. Let me see the original copy of the video.”

Phichit pulled out his phone and handed it over to Yuuri without hesitation. Yuuri watched through the video several times and hummed thoughtfully. “That’s something,” he muttered. “Come on, Phich, I have to show this to Viktor.”

Phichit followed along behind Yuuri as the older of the two lead the way to Viktor’s private chambers. “Yuuri, I am so sorry, I really am,” Phichit rambled as they went. 

“Don’t worry about it, Phich. I know you didn’t do it on purpose. Viktor,” Yuuri soothed his friend and then called into the room.

Viktor appeared from the bedroom. “Did you find out what he was thinking?”

“He didn’t post it, he was trying to send it to Chris,” Yuuri said, waving his hand dismissively.

Viktor’s eyes settled on Phichit who was meekly standing behind Yuuri and his stare hardened. “That’s some mistake,” he said darkly.

“That’s not important now, watch this video and tell me what you see,” Yuuri held out Phichit’s phone, successfully distracting Viktor.

Viktor watched through the video, his eyes softening as he did. “It’s a lovely video but I don’t know what you’re trying to show me.”

“In this video I look the least feminine I’ve looked since I started working at the brothel, but tell me where you can see that I’m definitely a man,” Yuuri pointed at the phone. “We can use this angle. Play it off as sexism or even racism on the part of the reporters covering the scandal.”

Viktor looked up at Yuuri, a smile slowly blooming over his face. “My Yuuri, you’ll make a wonderful queen. You are so brilliant.”

“Reserve that judgement until later, now we have to sell it to the media,” Yuuri said, biting his lip.

“I’ll set up some media appearances,” Viktor nodded quickly. “But I think you’ll probably have to be the one to appear, Yuuri. I may be the prince but I’m also the one that everyone is looking at.”

Yuuri nodded. “It will be uncomfortable, but I’ll do it.”

 

``~`**`~``

 

“Miss Katsuki,” the reporter sent Yuuri a fake smile across the desk. “So, you’ve told us you have a scoop to give us regarding the video that was leaked?”

Yuuri did his best to smile back at the woman. “Well, actually, I wanted to clarify that the video is actually of me. I’m a little offended that everyone looked at me without makeup on and immediately went with ‘that’s a man’.”

“It’s you?” The reporter looked dumbfounded.

“Yes, I was scared to tell the prince about the fact that my name isn’t what he thought it was so I kind of ran away and was trying to relieve some stress with an old hobby of mine,” Yuuri blushed lightly as he spoke.

“What do you mean about your name? Is it not Katsuki Yuka?” The reporter was eating the story up.

“No,” Yuuri smiled. “My name is Katsuki Yuuri.”

“Why did you use a fake one?” the reporter asked.

“Most sex workers do. I guarantee that there is no one actually named Candy or Star anywhere in the red light district. I just chose Yuka to be mine. When I met the prince, I was still working in a brothel so he met me while I was going by the fake name. I was afraid he would be angry with me for not bringing it up sooner, but as you can see from the video, he was just fine with it,” Yuuri sat back in his seat, trying to appear relaxed. He and Viktor had discussed what Yuuri could reveal to the media, it wasn’t widely known where Yuuri had actually come from. He hadn’t been comfortable exposing that Viktor had visited him at the brothel, but it was important to make the story believable.

“Why are you wearing men’s clothes in the video?” The reporter pushed.

“Well, even though the palace was kind enough to provide me with beautiful clothes, you can’t wear dresses on the ice and the only athletic gear I own is that set there. You must remember, I was poor and men’s clothes can be cheaper than women’s,” Yuuri replied easily. That part was at least true.

“Can we go back to what you said a moment ago?” The reporter asked.

“Absolutely, what do you want to ask about?” Yuuri’s smile tightened.

“The prince met you in a brothel?” The reporter looked skeptical.

“Ah, yes. Prince Viktor was looking for a date to take to the ball. He wanted to show their Majesties that even a commoner could be a competent match for him. It seems that I charmed them more than either the prince or I could have hoped,” Yuuri blushed.

The reporter nodded, knowingly. “So, Miss Katsuki, how is the courting going between you and the prince?”

“We have become close over the course of the past few months. I think it is safe to say that we are well on our way to a royal wedding,” Yuuri blushed darker, but he felt warmth in his heart as he said the words.

“We look forward to covering the event,” the report smiled.

Yuuri nodded in response. “I hope to see you there.”

After that, the news station cut to commercial and Yuuri was released. He sighed heavily and trudged backstage, making his way back to where PHichit was waiting for him.

“Well that went surprisingly well,” Yuuri took a deep breath once he was in the privacy of his dressing room.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Phichit burst out from where he had been sitting on the couch that had been provided.

“Phich, it’s okay,” Yuuri said gently.

“I’m sorry,” Phichit whimpered again and Yuuri at next to him and pulled his friend into a hug.

“We’ve been over this. I don’t blame you,” Yuuri soothed.

“But I could see how uncomfortable you were,” Phichit whispered into the soft fabric of Yuuri’s dress.

“You’re right, I wasn’t comfortable but this was a necessary evil with or without the video having been released. I knew eventually that people would question the name change when I decided to stop going by Yuka,” Yuuri reliped, squeezing Phichit a little tighter.

“I’m still sorry,” Phichit muttered.

“Everyone makes mistakes,” Yuuri said gently.

“Thank you for not hating me,” Phichit said quietly.

“Oh, Phich, I couldn’t hate you. What would I do without you?” Yuuri laughed.

“You’d look like a mess all the time. All of that glorious hair would just be abused,” Phichit giggled.

Yuuri laughed. “You’re right. I have no idea how to style this.” He let his fingers curl into some of the soft tendrils that Phichit had used to frame his face. “Without you I would look like hell.”

“Let’s not even get started on your makeup,” Phichit looked at him with mick seriousness. “Do you remember that time you tried to put eyeliner on yourself?”

Yuuri winced. “I thought I was going to lose an eye.”

Phichit grinned. “And this is why I dress you like you’re my own personal life sized barbie doll.”

Yuuri sighed dramatically. “Is that all I am to you? A mannequin to dress?”

“No,” Phichit replied, forcing a serious look onto his face. “You’re a pretty, pretty princess.”

Yuuri’s chest heaved as he tried to restrain his laughter and give Phichit a stern look but he quickly failed and the two dissolved into hysterical giggles.

“Yuuri?” Phichit asked after they had both calmed down.

“Yeah?” Yuuri smiled at Phichit.

“Are you okay going through with this for the rest of your life?” Phichit looked at Yuuri curiously.

“It’s not any different that the life I had set up for myself at the brothel,” Yuuri sighed. “At least now Viktor knows who I am under all the fancy dresses and I can take comfort in that.”

Phichit nodded. “We should head back. I wonder when everyone will stop looking at me like I’m public enemy number one?”

“Probably when all of this blows over,” Yuuri shrugged.

Phichit frowned a little but didn’t say any more as they made their way back to the palace. Upon arrival, they both received summons to the throne room. Phichit looked nervous and Yuuri couldn’t deny the pang of anxiety that swirled in his gut as they made their way there. When they entered the room, they noted that Viktor and Chris were already standing in front of the king and queen.

“Thank you for joining us,” the queen said. “You did beautifully in your interview, Yuuri.”

“Thank you, your Majesty,” Yuuri curtseyed, a light blush on his cheeks.

“What we now need to discuss your servant’s punishment,” the king said.

“Punishment?” Yuuri raised an eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder at Phichit who only seemed to wither under the stare of everyone in the room.

“We cannot let this go without consequence,” the king’s booming voice caused Phichit to shift just slightly so he was halfway tucked behind Yuuri. Yuuri couldn’t blame him.

“I think there has already been enough punishment,” Yuuri said quietly, but he was mostly ignored.

“To be put simply, we believe that imprisonment would be appropriate,” the king continued.

Yuuri’s eyes shot to Viktor who didn’t outwardly react. He felt anger jolt inside of him. Was no one on Phichit’s side? He glanced over at Phichit again and frowned. Phichit would not do well in prison. The Thai man was a free spirit in the best of times.

“I disagree,” Yuuri crossed his arms. If no one else was going to object, he would have to be the one to stand by Phichit. He didn’t mind, he would always be on his best friend’s side. “I think there has been enough blame handed around. Yes, there were mistakes made, but they were innocent ones. Can’t we just move on from this?”

“You seem to over step your bounds, consort,” the king growled. Yuuri felt the anger inside grow. He was having trouble seeing how the king and Viktor were related until he glanced at the prince and saw the cold way he was looking at Phichit. Yuuri balled his hands into fists.

“If you feel the need to imprison Phichit, I will go with him,” Yuuri announced.

“Yuuri, no,” Phichit grapsed Yuuri’s arm but Yuuri shot him a look that had him closing his mouth.

“You can’t marry the prince from jail,” Chris interjected.

“You all seem to be underestimating my determination,” Yuuri said, his voice quiet but strong. “I want nothing more than to marry Viktor, but I refuse to have the cost of that be my best friend’s freedom.” He turned his eyes to Viktor and addressed him directly. “If you let this happen, I seem to have sorely misjudged your character, your highness.”

Viktor openly winced at the anger in Yuuri’s voice and the honorific he used. Slowly he turned to his parents. “I think that Phichit has punished himself more than any one of us could.”

There was silence for a few moments before the queen slowly stood from her throne and approached Yuuri. He tensed until she arrived in front of him and placed a soft hand on his cheek. “You have a fire inside of you that could either warm this country with it’s glow or consume it entirely.”

Yuuri hesitated. Was he being complimented? “I’m sorry?” he asked, confused.

The queen continued. “While Vitya’s anger is easy to see when he is pushed too far, it isn’t hard to comprehend that there is no backing behind his threats. You, however make no sweeping statements like as my son does, and yet there is threat that sends a chill down my spine in your words.”

Yuuri bit his lip. “I will protect what is important.”

The queen nodded. “I pity anyone who attempts to stand in your way, young one,” she leaned in conspiratorially and whispered. “After all I know a little something about the queen being the backbone of the king. Don’t tell anyone but my son gets his extreme empty threats from his father.”

Yuuri snorted softly, trying to hold back a laugh. “Duly noted, your Majesty.”

The queen patted the cheek she still cupped. “You are a strong man, Yuuri. Don’t ever stop standing by your convictions.”

Yuuri nodded gratefully. “I won’t.”

The queen turned back to the rest of the room. “I agree with Yuuri. The young servant has already endured a self inflicted punishment. We have no need to continue prolonging his suffering. An innocent mistake does not a criminal make.”

Yuuri could feel Phichit relax slightly behind him. “Thank you,” Phichit whispered.

The queen looked back at him and smiled. “I do not do this for free.”

Phichit looked scared. “What do you desire, your Majesty?”

The queen leaned close again and said quietly. “I want a copy of the original video.”

Yuuri lost it at this. He started to laugh openly, in earnest. The rest on the room looked confused, having not heard the queen’s request.

“As you wish, your Majesty,” Phichit said joyfully with a big grin on his face.

“Forgive me, please,” Yuuri said quickly and then leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the queen in a hug.

She stiffened for a moment before she patted his back gently. “Of course. You are my future child as well.”

“Are you allowed to do that?” Phichit asked and Yuuri laughed again before releasing the queen.

“I don’t know?” Yuuri replied. 

“I’ll allow it,” the queen said, a soft smile that reached her eyes.

“Yuuri,” Viktor called softly as he walked forward.

“My prince,” Yuuri smiled gently.

“I’m sorry I let my anger get the best of me for a moment,” Viktor said quietly.

“You made the right choice in the end, my prince. That’s what is important,” Yuuri leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Viktor’s cheek.

The queen watched the exchange with that same small smile. “I believe it is time we announced a wedding.”

Yuuri and Viktor turned to her in surprise. “Really?” Yuuri squeaked.

The queen nodded. “I believe you are ready.”

Yuuri couldn’t say that his heart didn’t do a backflip, both from excitement and fear. Was he prepared to be as good a queen as the one standing before him?


	7. Chapter 7

Before Yuuri could really process it, the wedding was upon them. Phichit helped him into the wedding gown that had been provided for him, a gorgeous white princess gown with lace covering the entire bodice and white rose accents cinching the skirt just so. Phichit styled his hair and did his makeup as always and then stood in front of him, tears in his eyes.

“You’re beautiful,” Phichit sniffled.

Yuuri blushed at his friend’s reaction. “Don’t cry on me, Phich. You cry and I’ll cry and then you’ll have to redo my makeup.”

Phichit let out teary laugh. “I just never thought I’d get to see you in a wedding gown. Not unless it was for some perv’s fantasy.”

Yuuri laughed in return. “I honestly always thought the same, but this is real. I’m getting married. Oh god, I’m getting married.”

“Hey,” Phichit grabbed Yuuri’s hand, immediately noticing Yuuri getting nervous. “Yeah, you’re getting married, but you’re getting married to a man who loves you more than life itself.”

Yuuri smiled. “You’re right.”

“Damn straight, I’m right. That man would do anything for you,” Phichit squeezed his hand. “Now let’s go.”

The next thing Yuuri knew, he was walking down the aisle, here comes the bride playing and his eyes were locked on VIktor’s. Viktor was openly crying, tears streaming down his perfect face as he smiled at Yuuri. Upon reaching the altar, Yuuri reached up and pushed Viktor’s bangs out of his eyes.

“I’ve never seen you cry before,” Yuuri said, studying Viktor’s face.

“I couldn’t help it,” Viktor blushed slightly. “This is the start of our forever.”

Yuuri smiled back at him. “Forever. I like that.”

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur for Yuuri. All he could really remember was how Viktor’s eyes shone with joy the entire time and the warmth that radiated from their connected hands. It wasn’t until Viktor and Yuuri were pulled aside at the reception by Yuuri’s older sister, Mari that he could finally find it in him pay attention to something else.

“Yuuri,” Mari pulled him into a hug. “It’s good to see you.”

“Mari,” Yuuri sighed into the embrace. It had been a long time since he’d seen his family and he was about to be even busier than before. “I missed you.”

Mari smiled at him. “We are all proud of you at home, but I have a question for you.”

“What is it?” Yuuri pulled back from his sister and looked at her curiously.

Mari looked around to make sure the three of them were alone before she leaned in and said softly, “what are you going to do about heirs?”

Yuuri blushed furiously at the question and Viktor blinked at her. “I never thought about that,” the older of the two said finally.

“I did,” Yuuri muttered. “I couldn’t come up with anything.”

Mari laughed. “Well, if you’re looking for someone to help, I’ll gladly be a surrogate for you. Just hide me away somewhere and pad yourself up so you look preggo.”

“You’d do that?” Yuuri looked at his sister with big eyes.

“Of course,” Mari smirked and her eyes glittered teasingly. “Us girls have to stick together, don’t we?”

“Mari,” Yuuri snorted and nudged his sister.

Mari shrugged innocently. “Hey, you’re the one who chose this life. You can’t blame me for teasing you for the rest of it.”

Viktor laughed quietly. “Thank you for the offer. We just may take you up on it.”

Yuuri smiled and leaned into Viktor. “Hey,” he said softly, looking up at him.

“Yes, my love?” Viktor smiled softly.

“I love you,” Yuuri blushed a little.

Viktor’s face lit up brighter than the sun itself. “I love you, too, my Yuuri.”

Yuuri could only hope that this warmth and happiness would follow him for the rest of his life.

  
  


``~`**`~``

 

*Four Years Later*

 

_ The king and queen have announced that they intend to step down from the throne within the next year. Crown Prince Viktor Nikiforov and his expecting wife, Princess Yuuri Nikiforov are expect to take up the mantle after the princess gives birth to their second child. She is projected to give birth any day now as her due date is coming up. Their Majesties have stated they are certain that Prince Viktor and Princess Yuuri will fulfill the role of king and queen with all the grace and poise they possess.  _

_ In related news, Her Highness Zvezda Nikiforov is having a third birthday party that is… _

Yuuri tuned out the sound of the television in the background as he heard Mari screaming for the other room. He hugged the sleepy little girl in his arms a little tighter as she nuzzled into him. She had silver hair just like Viktor and brown eyes from Yuuri’s side of the family. While he and Mari didn’t exactly look alike at first glance, their shared genes was apparent in Zvezda’s face. No one could claim that she didn’t look a bit like Yuuri.

“Why is Aunt Mari crying,” the girl asked.

Yuuri smiled at her gently. “It isn’t easy bringing new life into this world, Zvezda. Aunt Mari is strong and she will be just fine, don’t you worry.”

Viktor entered the room and sat next to Yuuri and Zvezda. “Papa,” Zvezda said happily and stretched her little arms out to Viktor.

Viktor took her happily as he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri’s lips. “How is it going?”

Yuuri winced slightly. “Mari is a trooper. She threw me out about an hour ago. How was the press conference?”

“The whole country is excited to see their princess give birth your second royal baby,” Viktor sighed. “I hate doing those things alone.”

Yuuri smiled indulgently. “You know I can’t be there, love. I’m supposed to be in labor right now.”

Viktor nodded and squeezed Zvezda against him. “Why are you still awake, princess?”

“I wanna meet my little sister,” Zvezda said in a determined voice that was only made cuter when she yawned at the end of the sentence.

“There will be time for that, little one. She won’t be going anywhere once she get here,” Yuuri reached over and pushed Zvezda’s hair out of her face. “Why don’t we make a deal? If you go to sleep now, we’ll let you hold her in the morning.”

Zvezda nodded sleepily. “Okay, Mama.”

Yuuri smiled gently. “That’s my girl.”

“I’ll go tuck her in. You stay here for Mari just in case,” Viktor smiled at Yuuri and stood, carrying their precious bundle. Yuuri nodded and closed his eyes as Viktor walked away murmuring to their daughter.

About thirty minutes later, Viktor returned and wrapped Yuuri in his arms. “We still need to decide on a name,” he said as he nuzzled his face into Yuuri’s hair.

“We aren’t naming her Yuka,” Yuuri snorted. They’d had this conversation countless times over the last few months. “It would be too weird.”

“I think it’s fitting. Yuka is where our journey together started,” Viktor responded.

“Yeah, in a  _ brothel _ ,” Yuuri replied and gently pushed Viktor’s shoulder. “I’m not naming my child after the name I used as a sex worker.”

Viktor laughed. “Fine, fine, but I have yet to hear your proposal.”

Yuuri hummed. There was something he’d been thinking about for a while now, but he wasn’t sure if Viktor would go for it. Finally, he decided to just go for it and see what Viktor thought. “Hoshi.”

“Hoshi? A Japanese name?” Viktor tilted his head to the side.

“Yes. Just like Yuka is, but much less creepy,” Yuuri teased.

“What’s that mean?” Viktor asked curiously.

“Star,” Yuuri smirked. “Just like Zvezda because they will both be our little stars in the sky.”

Viktor smiled. “Alright. I like it.”

It took almost another hour before Mari quieted down and a while after that, Yuuri and Viktor were summoned to the room.

“Mari,” Yuuri grinned at his sister. “How are you feeling.”

“Fantastic, I just pushed a life out of me,” Mari grumbled. “No more kids after this one, yeah?”

Yuuri laughed. “No more, I promise.”

“Here’s your daughter,” the doctor held out a small bundle.

Yuuri turned and took the baby, smiling gently down at her. “Hey there, Hoshi. I’m going to be your Mama, okay? You’re a princess, but when Papa calls you that you’ll know it means something more special. I’m so happy to finally meet you.”

“Hoshi, huh? That’s cute,” Mari propped herself up in the bed and glanced at Viktor who had moved to stand near by.

Viktor nodded. “Yuuri suggested it. He was adamant about not calling her Yuka.”

“I told you he would be,” Mari shrugged a tired shoulder.

“I should have believed you. Yuuri is stronger than I will ever be. By the way, thank you for doing this for us again,” Viktor said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Mari waved her hand. “Anything to see my little bro smile like that. You know, after he started working at the brothel, he smiled less and less. We all knew there was no better paying job than that one and he was willing to do it for us, but I think it was sucking out his soul. To see Yuuri glowing like that is worth any pain.”

Viktor looked at her, surprised. “Really?”

“Yes,” Mari confirmed. “Being with you and everything that came with it has made Yuuri genuinely happy again and I can’t thank you enough for that.”

Viktor smiled as he watched Yuuri cradle the baby. As he watched, he saw the future he had always hoped for. His beautiful, strong spouse smiling lovingly down at their child, and he couldn’t help but feel he truly was the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
